Jonathan and Clary Fray
by maraudergirl68448
Summary: What if Jonathan and Clary were both brought up by Jocelyn? What if they didnt know they were shadowhunters? How will Clary fare with an over-protective brother once she meets golden boy? Will Clary fall for his charms or will she stay with her boyfriend that is also her brothers best friend?
1. Chapter 1

Beep, beep, beep.  
Clary groaned as she blindly hit her bedside table looking for the damn alarm clock. She hated it, but unless she wanted to be late for school...

Clary and her twin brother, Jonathan were both seniors as of today.

Clary sat up in bed and stretched. She then bounced out of bed to take a shower and start her first day as a senior.

She left the shower and started running a brush through her wet mop of hair. Why was she cursed with the fiery red hair?!

Her twin brother looked like their father. He had straight white hair, green eyes, sharp features and was also six-foot and lean and had a tan.

Clary on the other hand looked like their mother. She had red curly hair, Same green eyes as her brother, pale skin and many freckles. She was very skinny but she put it down to a high metabolism. She ate so much food, it was unbelievable!

As soon as she was through the snarls of hair, she quickly dressed into grey skinny jeans, black tank top and her beloved black leather jacket. It cut down to her waist so it showed her curves.

She didn't know why, but she loved to wear black. It made her feel like a total badass!

She didn't bother with make up so she ran down the stairs to join her family for breakfast.

Her mother, Jocelyn was an artist. A skill Clary inherited. Jocelyn married Luke when Clary and Jonathan were about seven years old.

Luke wasn't her biological father. Her mother rarely mentioned her real father. Whenever Clary asked, Jocelyn ignored her or changed the subject. Even Jonathan was curious but he as much luck as she did.

Luke owned a bookshop and Clary occasionally helped out if asked. They mostly made their living off Jocelyn. She used to paint for a living, but she was now an art consultant.

Clary was glad her mother found something she loved to do and got paid well for it.

Jocelyn got paid alot, but they didn't show it.  
Instead of being one of those families that as soon as a little money came their way, it had to be spent, Jocelyn had put it into a bank.

Clary didn't mind not living extravagantly. She was one of those loner kids. The opposite of her football captain brother.

He was more outgoing than her, but she really didn't care as long as she had a warning when the football team would be visiting.

The first and last time Jonathan invited the team over without warning, Clary had just come back from jogging so she was sweaty and she was wearing a sports bra with short shorts that revealed her stomach, what little cleavage she had and her legs.

She had run screaming from the kitchen as they all piled in. She knew that while jogging, people would see her, but they they lived in a neighborhood that mainly consisted of elderly people or couples that had really young children. No one she went to school with lived there.

he just wanted to forget about the team after she heard wolf whistles and her overprotective brother telling to shut up, except one checked on her straight away.  
Sebastian Verlac.

* * *

Well that's chapter 1! This story has been playing in my head for all day so i had to write it!

please leave a review or pm me and let me know whether to continue or not!

Till then ~maraudergirl68448


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone! Thank you everyone that is following, viewing, reviewing and favouriting this story! :D metaphorical free steles to you all!

I forgot to add in the last chapter that Clary is a badass in this story, Jonathan does not have demon blood and this is NOT an all human story! This is a shadowhunter story, with my idea's!

Hope you enjoy! (This chapter contains some smut, sorry if you don't like it, but these are kind of filler chapters…)

**Poisoned-.-rationality: Thank you! :D Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Princess Karen: Thank you! :D**

**Noaverageangel: Thank you! :D I love sibling stories! **

**Guest: Thank you! :D hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Slytherin of the sea: Thank you! :D I'll continue this story till the end!**

**Guest: Thank you! :D**

**Best story ever: Thank you! :D Hope you enjoy this update!**

**Girl5472: Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Sebastian Verlac.

He was Jonathan's best friend and co captain of the football team.

Clary didn't think she ever forget that day they started dating.

She had just run to her room and banged the door closed. She expected Jonathan to check on her because he's like that, but when she opened her bedroom door after someone knocked, she was surprised to see Sebastian.

She had only known him for ages. He had been friends with Jonathan for years.

He had dark hair with dark eyes and he was tall and muscular.

When she opened her door, he looked at her with worry in his eyes.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

Clary could only nod. She felt like her voice would squeak if she spoke. He seemed to relax from his tense posture.

"Good. Do you want to hang out?" she was shocked.

She was wearing minimal clothes and he was asking her if she wanted to hang out? Did he not see her run from the herd of boys that are currently in her kitchen?

She was about to shake her head no when he lifted his hand to her cheek and tucked a stray curl back behind her ear.

She stared into his eyes, as he stared into hers.

She nodded her head.

"Okay. Let me get a shower first." he smirked but he left to give her privacy.

She took the quickest shower ever and dressed in the most attractive thing she could find that wouldn't make it obvious that she was trying to be attractive.

Luckily for her, most of her wardrobe consisted of shorts, skinny jeans, tank tops and jackets.

She quickly picked out black ripped skinny jeans, a white tank top that was comfortably modest but showed a small bit of cleavage. She then placed her favourite leather jacket on.

She had no idea why she was overreacting over. Sebastian asked her to hang out with the team and its not like she was interested in them.

She sighed as she put on grey ankle boots and grabbed her sketch book. Maybe she could sneak onto the terrace without anyone noticing her...

She opened the door and nearly walked into her brother.

"Clary! You okay?" he asked as he caught her shoulders as she had lost her balance trying to avoid walking into him.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Alright, me and the guys are going out for pizza. Want me to bring you back anything?" he smirked knowingly.

She loved pizza and had a usual at their local pizza parlour. She ordered it so many times the manager had put it on the menu! It was called 'The artists choice'. It had pepperoni, sausage, green pepper and cheese.

She nodded her head at him and he rolled his eyes. He walked towards the front hallway and Clary decided to go to the balcony that was attached to the kitchen.

She walked into the kitchen and stopped in her tracks.

All the guys were gone except one! Sebastian was sitting at the table, looking through a motorcycle catalogue that belonged to her.

Yes, she was saving money for a motorcycle.

He noticed her presence and looked up. She noted that his eyes were drinking in her appearance. He gave her a crooked smile.

"Finally. I thought you had gotten lost!" he said. She rolled her eyes.

"Not like I haven't lived here my whole life or anything." his smirk grew. "How come you didn't go out with the others?" she asked curiously.

"I wanted to hang out with you." he shrugged but blushed at the same time.

She was shocked. Barely anyone wanted to hang out with her. Only Jonathan and her best friend Simon hung out with her.

"Why?" she was subtle .

He blushed more but stood up and she heard him mutter "Screw it." Before he walked determinedly towards her, held her face between his hands and crushed his lips to hers.

She had kissed boys before, but they had all been sloppey and felt like they were trying to choke her. He kissed her hungrily, and she kissed back just as eagerly.

Sebastian's kiss was nice. It was comfortable and he knew what he was doing. He nudged her lips to open with his, she obliged.

She didn't realise how long they were like that but she felt Sebastian get ripped away from her.

Jonathan was now there, and he was furious. He had turned Sebastian around and was now clutching the front of his shirt.

Before Clary could do anything, Jonathan had punched Sebastian in the nose. Blood spattered the floor, but Jonathan wasn't finished.

He had thrown Sebastian to the ground, he fell and groaned. Jonathan was leaning over him.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING WITH MY SISTER!" he shouted.

Clary finally found her voice.

"Jonathan! Stop!" she ran over and pulled his arm which had raised as it was about to punch Sebastian again.

Jonathan tried to swat her away, but he used to much strength and he hit her in the stomach, causing her to gasp and stumble. She tripped over her own feet and fell backwards, her arms flailing. She knocked a glass of the table, sending it crashing to the ground.

She was about to fall into the shards when two arms grabbed her upper arms. She didn't realise her eyes were shut. When she opened them, she stared into her brothers eyes.

She saw panic, relief and regret in his eyes. He pulled her back to her feet and pulled her into a bear hug.

She looked at the floor from the corner of her eye. If she had fallen on the glass, she was sure she would be dead. Their was a shard of glass that was sticking up. If that sank into her neck or head, she would be dead.

She felt Jonathan shaking and muttering "I'm sorry. Please forgive me." over and over.

"Its okay Jon." she soothed her brother. "I'm okay."

She felt her body shaking. She had nearly died. If Jon didn't have fast reflex's, she would be on the ground, stabbed with spikes glass.

Jon nodded, seemingly comforted. She knew he would never hurt her. He was on overprotective brother.

He once broke boys arm just because he annoyed Clary. He was one of the many reasons that boys rarely talked to her. Simon was even nervous when he was around Jon!

Jonathan slowly turned around to Sebastian who was still on the ground but his face was pale and smeared with crimson.

"I thought you had a headache." Jonathan said, his voice dripping with anger.

"Jonathan, I'm-"

"What kind of headache involves you trying to molest MY SISTER?!"

Clary tried to protest, but Sebastian spoke over her.

"Remember the other day when I was talking about that girl…" Sebastian's voice trailed off as his face turned tomato red. Another few shades of red and you wouldn't be able to see the blood.

Clary woundered what he was talking about. She looked at Jonathan who had a thoughtful expression.

"You were talking about _Clary?" _Jonathan looked shocked.

"What were you saying about me?" Clary asked. It annoyed her when people kept secrets.

"I'll explain later." Sebastian said, smiling at her. Jonathan scowled. "Look Jon. I'm not going to hurt her. I would rather die than hurt her." Clary was touched at his honesty.

Jonathan was still scowling but turned towards Clary.

"Do you know what you're getting into?"

Not a clue "Yes" she looked into his eyes. Jonathan could tell when she was lieing but she willed herself not to twitch or laugh. Two of her few tells.

Jonathan seemed to believe her, and then turned to Sebastian.

"If I so much as hear or see her shed one tear because of you, I will hunt you down and personally see to it that you regret ever hurting her." He warned Sebastian who nodded his head, a huge smile spreading across his face.

Jonathan stepped forward and held his hand out to Sebastian to help him stand. Sebastian took his hand gratefully and hauled himself gracefully to his feet.

Clary looked at her brother questioningly.

"Why are you back early? Where's my pizza?" she smirked as her brother rolled he his eyes. He never got mad at her. She could probably destroy all his belongings and if she hurt herself while doing so, Jonathan would make sure she was okay.

"I forgot my phone." He said, pointing towards something behind Clary. She turned and saw his phone beside the sink.

She walked over, picked it up and tossed it to her brother who caught it easily.

As soon as he pocketed his phone he looked unsure. They all stayed in awkward silence until Clary became annoyed.

"What now?"

"I'm not sure if I should leave you two alone again." His eyes narrowed. Clary rolled her eyes.

Mom and Luke will be back soon. Do you really think something is going to happen? Don't you at least trust me?" She didn't like making him feel guilty but his overprotectivness annoyed her more.

"I just left you alone for five minutes and you were both-"

"Nothing is going to happen!" Clary and Sebastian shouted in unison. There eyes met, Sebastian still wore a huge smile and Clary felt one spreading across her lips.

Jonathan looked between them, then sighed.

"Fine. But I'm coming back as soon as I can." He said warningly.

Clary nodded and waited till Jon left before she moved. She soaked a cloth in water before walking towards Sebastian. He watched her move, and flinched when she pressed the cloth to his nose. It wasn't broken as far as she could tell.

He seemed to relax as she started wiping the drying blood from his face. When she was sure she had it all off, she turned and walked into the laundry room, then threw the cloth into the washing machine and turning it on. It was better if her mom didn't find blood on it.

She walked back into the kitchen and found Sebastian cleaning up the broken glass. As soon as it was in the bin, Clary started to speak, but Sebastian moved in front of her and picked her up. His lips immediately found hers.

She kissed back eagerly, the kiss becoming passionate. Her hands played in his hair, his hands holding her weight till he placed her on the counter and then placed his hands on her waist and started sliding them from her waist to her ribs.

Clary could have kissed him forever, but she needed to breathe. As they broke apart, gasping for air, Clary chuckled.

"Did we just get Jonathans permission?" she said, sounding ridiculous for saying so. Sebastian seemed to find it funny.

"I believe so. The only question that remains is will you be my girlfriend?" Sebastian asked. Clary looked into his eyes and saw so much emotion.

"Well, if I have to…" she teased.

Sebastian rolled his eyes, and then pecked her on the lips. It wasn't a long kiss because the front door opened.

Clary jumped off the counter at the same time Sebastian stepped back.

"Clary!" Her mother called.

Clary sighed in relief and smiled at her new boyfriend.

That had been six months ago. Six months of being with Sebastian. They had fought from time to time (Unbeknownst to Jonathan) but they always apologized after calming down.

Their six month anniversary was this saturday, and Clary had wanted to get him something special.

She found it in a jewelry shop at the mall when she was shopping with her mother. It was a silver watch with a black clock face. What made it original was the clock face lifted, like a locket. She had placed a picture of her and Sebastian of when they had gone to a theme park. They were both smiling at the camera. She had the other side inscribed.

_We have our ups and downs, but come out smiling._

Sebastian was weird in a lot of ways. When she had asked if they could go to the theme park that day, he looked at her confused and asked what it was. She explained and he looked excited to go.

Who has never heard of a theme park?

There was also times where she could swear she saw black ink on his skin, but he denied that. He had many odd moments, like not telling her about his parents work or where he goes some nights that he can't hang out with her.

This caused a lot of arguments as Clary believed he was cheating on her, but he reassured her by bringing her to meet his parents who were lovely people, but she caught sight of black marks on their skin also.

Maybe she was losing her mind, but until that was proven, she believed Sebastian was hiding something.

She entered the kitchen and found her mom, Luke and brother already sitting down. She sat down between her mother and Jon. She felt an argument was soon to begin.

Her mother didn't like Sebastian. She went crazy when she discovered that Clary was dating him. She never explained her dislike for Sebastian, much to her and Jonathan's confusion.

She tried to break Clary and Sebastian up every opportunity she got, but never succeeded. She once grounded Clary for doing nothing, just to separate them. It obviously didn't work.

Clary was scoffing down her pancakes as fast as she could until her mother cleared her throat. Perfect.

"I need you both home after school today." Her mother said, stirring her cappuccino. Clary frowned. Why were they needed home?

"But I have an art assignment due next week and the only time I'll get a chance to do it is after school!" Clary protested.

"And I have football practice!" Jonathan protested, wearing the same frown Clary presumed was on her face.

"You can both miss one day. No arguments." Her mom gave them a warning stare.

Whatever they were needed at home for must be important, but Clary wasn't giving up a good grade because of some ridiculous request.

"Jocelyn, maybe you should-" Luke began but was cut off when she glared at him.

"Not today." Her mom said.

"Well I'm not missing out on an A unless I get an explanation!" Clary insisted.

"I'll explain when you come home!"

Clary glared at her mother, then stood up, picked up her bag and started storming towards the front door.

"I'll see you after my extra art class." She called to her mother over her shoulder.

She slammed the door shut then ran down the stairs. She and Jonathan had one car between them and she loved driving. They made it a competition to make it to the car before the other every day.

As soon as she made it to the driver's side, she realized she had forgotten something. The car key was in the bowl beside the front door.

She could try and sneak back into the apartment, destroying her dramatic exit or wait for Jonathan to come down and hope he would let her drive.

She didn't have long to decide before her brother was walking down the steps, smiling and holding something in his hand, The car key.

"Looks like you forgot something during your hissy fit." He smirked.

"It was not a hissy fit! Now give me the key!" she held her hand out for it.

He looked at her then threw his head back laughing.

"I would rather get to school in one piece thank you very much. Get in the passenger side." He walked around the car.

Clary knew there was no point arguing. Her brother was as stubborn as her, especially when the car was involved.

She quickly sprinted over to the passenger side and sat in as soon as Jonathan unlocked it.

As the engine started, Clary began to think about the rest of the day. Meet Sebastian, go to class, sneak under the bleachers with Sebastian, more class lunch with Simon, more classes, art class then home.

Her heart quickened at the thought of Sebastian. He and Jonathan were best friends again,

But they never talked about Sebastian's and Clary's relationship as far as she knew.

For the first month of dating, Jon had glared at Seb and always snapped if he talked to Jon. But when Jon realized that Seb was serious about her, he began to trust him again. Of course he still threatened him every chance he got.

Clary never found out what Seb had said to Jon about her. He always smiled and said he'd tell her at the right time. She didn't know when the right time would be though.

* * *

That is chapter 2! Let me know what you think!

You all probably guessed that Sebastian is a shadowhunter in this! Your going to have wait to find out why he's pretending to be a mundane!

So if any of you guys have any suggestions for the next chapter, let me know and I will try to include them!

Also, in the next chapter, should I include:

-More Clebastian

-Clebastian under the bleachers ;)

-Simon and Clary

-Clary and Jonathan

-or anything else you want me to write! :)

I will try to update as soon as possible!

Till next time ~maraudergirl68448


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everyone! Thank you everyone that supports this story! I love getting notifications that people are following, reviewing and favouriting this story! And I love watching the number of views increase! Already at nearly a thousand views! :D

**_(Warning: this chapter includes smut and a half-naked Sebastian! :D)_**

** 5: I haven't decided…I think we'll just have to wait and see! :D you'll soon find out when Jace is coming into the story! ;)**

**Tmilover122: Thank you! :D Yes! Jace, Alec and Isabelle can't be left behind! You will find out soon! ;)**

**HP-TMI-TS: Thank you! :D Soon! Very very soon! :D**

**Noaverageangel: I feel pretty predictable that you guessed that…but good for you! :D Thank you! I have no idea who I'm going to pair him with! Maybe a character in the TMI world or an OC! Any suggestions? Thank you! :D I only have an older sister and I'm more tom boy of the two of us, so I have no idea how an over-protective brother is! Thank you! :D Clary and Jonathan as parabatai? **

**Refgirl21: Thank you! Hope you enjoy! :D **

**Greygirl2358: thank you! :D **

**Guest: Thank you! :D I wrote as much as I possibly could around school work and things at home! :p**

**Poisoned-.-rationality: I wrote a Clebastian under the bleachers! Added a tiny Jonathan and Clary part, but not as much as I wanted…there wasn't conflict…yet… Thank you! :D anymore idea's are welcome! **

Clary and Jonathan arrived at school ten minutes before the bell was supposed to ring. Jonathan parked the car in his usual spot; it was literally outside the front door! Well it would be if you exclude the disabled parking spots.

This spot was always empty no matter what. People learned to never park there. Jonathan once got the whole football team to help him and Clary decorate the white Porsche. Let's just say, that no amount of paint job r waxing was ever to fix that car…

As Clary and Jonathan left the car, they parted ways. Jonathan strode over to his friends that were showing off in front of the cheerleaders. Clary noticed Sebastian wasn't there and most of the cheerleaders were glaring at her.

Clary shrugged and walked into school to get books out of her locker. She took out her copy of 'To kill a mockingbird', her chemistry book and math text-book. She was about to close her locker when she noticed a folded piece of paper at the bottom. She picked it up and opened it.

_Meet me at our usual spot, same time?_

Clary turned around and saw Seb watching her from the other end of the hallway. She smiled and nodded. She watched a grin spread across his lips before he disappeared into a classroom.

Her heart fluttered in anticipation.

Clary quickly closed her locker and rushed to class. She had English with Mr. Heavey, and she shared the class with Simon so she wasn't alone.

She made it to class just as the bell rang. She took her usual seat next to the window in the middle row. Simon was already there.

"Looks like someone is happy." Simon remarked. Clary blushed.

Before she could reply, her teacher entered. She began flipping through her book, looking for the page she had finished reading the night before.

"Good morning class. Close your books! Oral pop quiz." Her teacher announced.

Clary sighed. Who needs a pop quiz first thing in the morning?

"Can anyone tell me their favorite character from the book?" He asked. His eyes passing over every student. Clary already knew who he would call. "Clarissa?" she resisted to glare at him for using her full name.

"My favorite character is Calpurnia. She isn't a big part, but she's like a second mother to Scout and Jem! She is a strong and independent character in my opinion." Clary answered. She heard her classmates snickering and heard someone cough, saying nerd and coughed again. Clary didn't care.

"Excellent point! Now can someone…"

Clary blanked out the rest of the class. She knew Mr. Heavey would be asking questions for the rest of the lesson. He never asked the same person twice, so she was free to daydream the rest of the lesson.

She was thinking about her and Seb. They had found out the storage room under the bleachers was unlocked a month ago, and they paid regular visits to it.

They only made out, and occasionally went a little further. Sebastian was patient, but Clary could tell how badly he wanted to go all the way. She was nervous at the thought.

She was still a virgin, unlike many of her classmates who flaunted it.

She wasn't sure why she was scared. They had been going out for six months! Sebastian had seen her body before and she had seen his but it never went further than that. She wasn't sure why she second guessed their relationship so much.

She loved Seb, but did she want him to be her first?

Simon nudged her ribs, bringing Clary back to reality. She noticed people had started to put away their stuff back into their bags.

Clary quickly placed everything back into her own bag and left the classroom, then crossed the hallway into her math's class.

This was the only class she shared with Sebastian alone. They had Gym together, but they were separated into girls and boys so she didn't count that class.

She made it into the classroom. She was the first one there.

Everyone else in her class was at least ten minutes away from this room, as their classes were on the other side of the school.

Clary sat down at the back of the room, to hers and Sebastian's usual seat. The tables in this room fitted two people, so Clary was close to Sebastian.

She had just sat down when the door opened again. Sebastian came in, his face red. Clary guessed he had sprinted here.

When he saw her, and realized they were alone as usual, he smirked at her and walked towards her. As soon as he was sitting next to her, He grabbed her hips and lifted her whole body onto his lap.

Clary giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck.

The next thing she knew was his lips pressed against hers. Hs lips moved against hers, and she could tell he wanted her to open her lips, but she wanted to tease him.

She was pretending to let her lips open and just when his tongue was about to slip into her mouth, she pulled away and smiled at him. He looked shocked and dazed for a moment before his eyes narrowed.

"I wasn't finished!" he whined. Clary giggled again.

"I'm not getting hot and heavy in a classroom that people will be entering in a moment." She told her, still smiling.

Before he could retort, the door opened and people poured into the room.

There were five people from the football team in this class, who were looking at Clary on Sebastian's lap and started whistling and shouting 'Get a room!'

Clary blushed as Sebastian rolled his eyes. He released Clary so she could stand and sit in her own seat.

Clary was about to stand up when she could see, yet again, another black mark on his neck. She frowned. Usually if she blinked it was gone. But it was now as clear as day on his skin. He noticed her staring.

"Clare? Something wrong?" He asked.

"I can see that mark on your neck again." She stated. She noticed his face pale.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"I'm not crazy! I can see it! It looks like a three with a tail or something!" she said in a hushed whisper.

Sebastian didn't reply and soon their math's teacher had entered and began class.

TMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMI

Clary was standing in the hallway. She was mad at Sebastian and couldn't decide whether to go to the cafeteria or meet him.

She sighed, knowing what she would do.

She walked out the door that leads to the football pitch. It had started to rain, so Clary sprinted to the other side of the pitch. She entered the storage shed and turned on the light.

Sebastian was already there. He didn't look at her.

"Seb?" she asked.

He raised his gaze to meet hers. He sighed and walked towards her, enveloping her in a hug.

"I don't want to fight." Sebastian said.

"Me either." She replied, leaning into his chest.

They stayed like that for another minute or so, before Sebastian leaned away, bent his head down and found her lips in the dimly lit room.

Clary kissed back instantly. Sebastian seemed to realize that he was forgiven, so he kissed her hungrier. Clary found herself being brought backwards till she was against the wall.

Sebastian seemed to realize this also, so he grabbed her hips and lifted her till her face was level with his. He pressed his body into hers as she wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist.

As soon as she didn't need his hands to support her, he began to slide his hands to the small of her back. He did all this without breaking the kiss.

When Clary tried to break away to get air, Sebastian began kissing her along her jaw, down her neck and to the place between her neck and shoulder.

She could feel him trying to work against her leather coat till he placed her on her feet and removed the coat all together, leaving her in her tank top. They resumed their earlier positions.

Sebastian started at her neck again, trailing his mouth down her neck and then moved his lips to the middle of her shoulder. She felt him nudge her tank top strap down, and gasped as she felt his teeth and lips, nibbling at her skin.

She had received a hickey before, and didn't have to try hard to hide them. She didn't show that much skin.

As soon as he was finished, he began to kiss her again. His lips licked hers and she opened her mouth without a second thought.

She felt his hands playing at the hem of her top. She broke away from his lips before motioning for him to put her down. He obliged confused, but was instantly interested again when she took off her top, leaving her in only a bra and skinny jeans.

He was about to lift her again when she pointed to his shirt. He took it off instantly. Looked at his body. She was normally starstruck by his muscular body. But now she stared horrified.

His whole torso was covered in black marks! They all looked like a symbol of some sort…was he in a cult?

Sebastian walked back to her, possibly mistaking her shocked expression for his body rather than the marks.

This time he didn't pick her up. He bent down and kissed her again. Clary kissed back hesitantly, but soon kissed him with a passion. She didn't want to cause another argument.

She shivered as his hands roamed her body. Starting from her waist to her hips, to her ribs and fondled around that area. Clary was running her hands over his chiseled abs and the muscles on his arms. She was pleased that her touch made him shiver.

She felt Sebs hands at the waistband of her pants and before she could stop him, a ringing was heard. Clary knew what it meant. They had made an alarm on his phone to tell them they had ten minutes to finish up, put whatever clothes had been discarded and make it back to the school in time for their next class.

They quickly put on their clothes and walked back to the school, where they departed to go their separate ways. Clary needed to ask Jonathan if he saw those black marks. Surely he had seen Seb without his shirt on! She had seen them training and most of the guys took off their shirt to show off in front of the cheerleaders. Wouldn't anyone else see them?

Shaking her head, Clary made it to her locker and just entered the computer room for her class, just when the bell rang.

TMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITM ITMITMITMI

Clary walked into the changing room. It was already filled with girls, some already in their gym clothes and others running around in their bra and underwear. This would be a guys dream come through, but Clary walked over to a corner that she would be ignored.

She quickly changed into a blue tank top, white shorts with blue converse. She then pulled her red curls into a messy bun on top of her head and walked out of the changing room. She ignored all the glares she received from the other girls. She didn't know what made her so hated! Was it because Jon was her brother? Or because she was dating Sebastian?

Shaking her head she walked outside, and sat on the bleachers by herself. The whole year was to take part in gym. They had two teachers to make them do activities. Mr. Prior was in charge of the guys and Ms. Price was in charge of the girls.

The two groups were to wait for everyone on the bleachers so the teachers could call a roll call then they went their separate ways.

Clary was surprised when Ms. Price made her way to the bleachers unaccompanied by Prior, or as everyone called him, the captain, for his unusual obsession for Captain America.

"Alright is everyone here?" Ms. Price shouted.

Clary looked around her and saw that everyone was indeed there. She must have been too busy thinking, that she didn't notice the bleachers fill up. She looked over towards where Jonathan and Sebastian were. Seb was staring at her and when he caught her eye, he grinned. Clary blushed as their earlier meeting flooded her mind.

"Where's Cap?" One of the football team members shouted. Clary didn't know his name…

"Mr. Prior has gone home sick as he had the unfortunate luck of eating a raw chicken salad." Ms. Price informed them. This caused a lot of grumbling.

Clary knew there had been something sketchy about that salad. It smelled awful and she refused to eat it.

"So who's taking us for gym?" The same voice asked.

"I am. Now, let's get through roll call as quick as possible, shall we?" no one said anything, but Clary felt someone sit beside her.

"Hey Clare bare." Simon said, smiling at her.

"Hey Si bot." Clary replied using her own nickname for her best friend.

"How awesome would it be to be a robot? I definitely wouldn't be working my ass off on algebra homework." Clary laughed.

"But then who would I get to push around?" Clary joked. Simon rolled his eyes before he started laughing.

"Am I interrupting something?" Asked a cold voice.

Clary looked behind her and saw Sebastian was glaring at Simon. Clary sighed. He would always be jealous of any guy she was near.

She caught him interrogating some guy she had to sit beside in chemistry, because he had to deliver a message to her teacher and saw her working with him. Some boys were cute when they were jealous, Sebastian was more of a serial killer when it came to jealousy.

"We were just laughing." Clary said, rolling her eyes.

"Mr. Verlac, sit down now!" Ms. Price shouted.

Sebastian glared one more time at Simon before making his way back to his seat. Clary turned to Simon who had turned pale.

"Si? Are you okay?"

"Clary, what do you see in him? He scares off any boy who is in a ten-mile perimeter of you!" Simon said, barely above a whisper.

Clary knew he was right. But what could she do? She didn't want to break up with Sebastian, but she didn't want to be an outcast either. Simon was a fantastic friend, but she hated that he was always scared when he was around her.

Before she could reply, Ms. Price began talking again after calling roll.

"Now, since I'm minding two large groups, we will all be doing the same exercise. Lets start with warm ups! Everyone up and run two laps!" She shouted, her hands pointing towards the track path.

Clary was a fast runner and could easily outrun all the other girls. She never raced the boys, well except Jonathan but he always cheated!

She stood up and walked down to the ground. She began stretching so she wouldn't cause any cramps or stiffness.

She pointed her hands into the air then went to touch her toes. She was bent down, she was pushed to the side and a body was on top of her.

She struggled under the weight to free herself, when she stared into dark eyes. Sebastian.

"What the hell are you doing?!" she screeched at him. He didn't look at all amused.

"While you were showing all the perverted minds of eighteen year olds your ass, I was trying to cover up your dignity!" He hissed.

"Excuse me?! Get off me!" she pushed him again, and this time he stood up.

He held out a hand to help her up, but she stood up by herself. She winced as she saw her leg. It was bleeding badly.

"Verlac! What did you do to her?!" She heard Jon shouting as he ran up to them.

Ms. Price was already there before Seb could reply.

"Oh dear. You should go to the nurse's office. Don't worry about this class. You have my permission to skip the rest of the class and go home." She told Clary, smiling gently.

Clary nodded and began limping towards the school entrance again. She felt a hand slide around her waist and when she looked up, she saw Seb.

"Get away from me!" she tried to get out of his arms, but stumbled.

Jonathan caught her before she fell. She was never more thankful that he was fast.

"You heard her. Go away before you need the nurse, or better yet, the hospital." Jonathan said, glaring at Sebastian.

Seb gave her one more look before stalking back towards the track course.

Jonathan helped her to the nurse's office and was forced back to class by Clary who told him she would be fine. He reluctantly left.

The nurse told her she could go home or back to class. Clary decided to go home. Her leg was too sore that she wouldn't be able to concentrate on her art project.

She walked back to the changing room and changed into her black tank top and leather jacket. Her skinny jeans on the other hand would be a problem. The nurse had placed a huge bandage on her leg. It had been skint badly and was still sore if the slightest pressure was on it. It was skint from halfway up her shin to her knee.

It looked like she was wearing her black top and jacket, white shorts and her boots. The went as far as half way up her shin, so it shouldn't be a problem

She left the changing room, went to her locker and collected the books she needed for homework and started walking home.

She pulled out her phone to text Jonathan and tell him that she was walking when she saw she had two missed calls from her mother from that morning. She decided to ring her mother back.

"Hello?" the familiar voice of Jocelyn said through the receiver.

"Hi mom, I just got your calls. I'm on the way home-"

"it's only three o clock!"

"I…fell. My leg is sore so I got dismissed from class."

"Where are you and I 'll collect you!"

"I can walk mom."

"Clary-"

"Maybe I'll go to the library instead. I need to take out a book on something we're doing in history." Clary lied. She didn't like the eagerness of her mother's voice.

"Clary! Come straight home!"

"Bye mom. I'll see you later!" Clary hung up her phone and turned it off. She didn't want her mother constantly calling her.

Clary decided to go to Java Jones. It was a café Simons friend Eric read what he called poetry in. Clary wasn't a poet, but she knew that Eric couldn't string along one rhyme that actually made sense!

As she entered the café, she picked a booth next to a window. She ignored the strange looks she received for her outfit, and set her books on the table. She ordered a coffee and a grilled cheese, wanting to avoid home as long as she could.

TMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITM ITMITMITMITMITMITMI

Clary was leaving the café at eight o clock that day. She had received so much homework, and had zoned out everything, she didn't notice the time. It was already dark out!

She had ordered at least five coffee's, two sandwiches and soup. She still had plenty of money on her, but she didn't want anymore food.

As she walked the busy streets of New York, she remembered her phone was turned off.

Upon turning it back on, Clary sighed at her call log and inbox. She had received:

Thirty seven missed calls and forty-two text messages from Jonathan.

Fifty three missed calls and fifty-one text messages from Sebastian.

Fifty five missed calls from her mother.

Two messages from Simon.

Clary groaned as she realized that she had forgotten to text Jonathan after she called her mom. She decided to send a text to them all.

_Was doing homework, had phone turned off. On the way home. Still alive! X_

She received instant replies but she didn't bother to read them. She was passing an alley where she saw a line of people trying to get past a man in black. She could hear music pounding through the building so she presumed it was a club.

Wasn't it a little early to go to a club?

Clary was about to continue walking when she noticed a neon light above the bouncer (She presumed he was the bouncer). The sign read 'PANDEMONIUM' but what drew Clary to it was the symbol under the words. It looked familiar…

She walked over to the bouncer.

"Excuse me, but can you tell me what that symbol is?" She shouted. The pounding of music was really load.

The bouncer looked up gruffly at her, then at the sign.

"What symbol?" he asked.

"The one under the letters!" she persisted. Was she losing her mind that she was seeing symbols everywhere?

First on Seb- OH! That's where she saw it before! She had seen it on his chest earlier!

"There is no symbol there, sweetheart." The bouncer gave her a look that clearly said she was crazy.

Clary pouted and was about to leave the ally when she felt someone tap her shoulder. She turned around and gasped.

There was a boy staring at her. He had black hair that was gelled into spikes on his head, he had an angular face, and he was tall! Maybe taller than Seb? He was muscular as well but it was his eyes that stood out. They were electric blue! They looked like they could glow in the dark!

"Do you want in?" he asked, pointing towards the club.

One part of Clary shouted at her to say no and just leave. Another part really wanted to go in!

She nodded her head. She was shocked when the boy turned to the bouncer who let them skip the line and let them enter the club!

* * *

Cliffie! I think we all know who Clary is going to meet next! ;)

So let me know what you thought of the chapter! It was nearly 4000 words long!

I'm also doing a type of competition! I will update again tomorrow and dedicate a chapter to the first person to correctly answer the following question:

**From the names of the gym teachers, their surnames ( Price & Prior) were borrowed from two different fandoms. names both fandoms!**

Also if you are a guest, leave a name behind your answer! if you correctly answer the question, give me a full name and I will include you into the story! (Name can be real or fake! but I'm going to need a first and last name! also a description of the character you want look like!)

Remember, answer correctly and I will try to update tomorrow! Good luck! ;)

Till next time ~maraudergirl68448


	4. Chapter 4

Hello everyone! As promised, I'm updating so soon because someone answered the question at the end of the previous chapter correctly!

The person this chapter is dedicated to is:

*Drum roll*

**BLUBERY**!

They answered the question correctly! The fandoms were indeed **Fallen** and **Divergent**! Lucinda **Price **and Tris **Prior**!

I think that question was a little too easy, I thought it would take a while to get the fallen series…I guess I was wrong!

Anyways, thank you to Blubery and Willow Barnes for answering the question and making me type this chapter as quick as I could so I could keep my promise to update the next day!

I also want to thank everyone that reviewed, followed, favourited and viewed this story! You all deserve a Jace Lightwood, Sebastian Verlac, and Jonathan Fray, Magnus bane or Alec Lightwood! But sadly they don't exist :'(

**Wisegirl1800: Thank you! :D Jonathan is one of my favorite characters in the series! I think I've added him in every mortal instruments story I've written! Thank you! I'm glad you're enjoying the story! :D **

**HP-TMI-TS: (Nothing to do with the review, but I've been trying to figure out your username. Is it: Harry Potter-The mortal instruments-Twilight series?) I haven't decided whether it's going to be a Clace or Clebastian fic yet…I think I'll make a poll and let everyone decide! It's too hard to choose between them!**

**Ploiuiu: Thank you! I will! :D**

**Chocolatechipcookies13: Thank you! :D This chapter! :D **

**JustYourAverageCasualFan: Thank you! :D I'm trying really hard to spell check this story, but my computer is really old and keeps messing up some of the words! But thank you! :D I was trying to write him like an overprotective ass…he came out more evil than overprotective…Thank you! I like the idea of Jonathan being overprotective for some reason! :D**

**Blubery: Glad you like it! :D I thought it would be a nice twist over the original story…along with Jonathan growing up with Jocelyn…This chapter was dedicated to you! :D didn't think anyone would get the answer so fast! The Divergent one was kind of obvious, but I didn't think anyone would get Fallen so quick! :D by the way, would you like yo be a character in the story? If so, please send in a name!**

**Greygirl2358: Thank you! :D I think we have all had one :/ Glad you like the story! :D**

**Princess Karen 1718: You guessed correctly! :D**

**Willow Barnes: You are correct! I really like your user name, so I hope you don't mind I included a character in this chapter named after you!**

* * *

**_P.s: Let me know whether by review or PM if you want this to be a Clace fic or Clebastian fic! I really can't decide!_**

* * *

Clary handed her school bag over to a woman behind a desk that had a sign that read:

_Pandemonium is not responsible for lost property. Possessions left in cloakroom will be returned the way they were given. _

She had to pay five dollars to leave in her bag! If it wasn't so heavy she might have brought it into the club with her.

She had lost track of the blue-eyed boy while she was leaving in her bag. But she was immediately surrounded by dancing bodies. Well, some were dancing while most were grinding against another.

She began dancing among the tattooed and pierced people. Some started dancing with her while others tried grabbing her waist.

She felt like she was making new dance moves every time she had to push hands away from her.

She ended up dancing in a group the consisted of a girl and two guys. Like her, they stood out. They weren't pierced, tattooed or had shaved heads.

Clary had never been to a club before, for many reasons.

Her mother would never let her.

Sebastian would never let her.

Jonathan would most likely lock her up if she ever mentioned going to a club.

She had way more reasons but those were the top three. She felt like a pane of glass. People thought she was too fragile to take care of herself. She felt a newfound thrill as she realized she wasn't being a goody two shoes.

She felt someone link arms with her. She looked and saw the girl she had danced with point towards the bar. Clary allowed her to pull her towards it.

"I'm Willow by the way! We never introduced ourselves!" The girl said.

Clary looked at the girl. She had long brown hair, blue-grey eyes and tanned skin. She was wearing a black and silver sequined top that went down to her thighs, silver leggings and black stilettos. She had no jewelry on.

"I'm Clary!" Clary smiled at the girl. She wasn't used to talking to a girl. They usually glared at her.

"That's an unusual name! But I like it!" she smiled.

They made it to the bar and Clary looked at the drink menu for something to drink. It mainly consisted of alcohol.

"Guys, this is Clary!" Willow introduced her to the two guys they had danced with. "Clary, this is Zeke and Damen." She pointed to both guys that matched the name.

Zeke had blonde shaggy hair, blue eyes and fair skin. His eyes looked like they had seen too much for someone his age. He was wearing jeans and a hoody, but even Clary could tell he was muscular. He was tall, but not Sebastian tall.

Damen had black hair, dark brown eyes and an olive skin tone complexion. He had the same outfit choice as Zeke, but he didn't seem as mature looking. He also didn't seem to be as muscular, but he was taller.

After Willow introduced them, they nodded their heads and turned to the bartender and ordered drinks. Damen ordered tequila shots, Zeke ordered rum n coke and Willow ordered a sex on the beach.

Clary had no idea what to order. Willow noticed her hesitation.

"Guess you don't drink?"

"I've never drank alcohol before." Clary blushed at how childish she sounded.

Willow laughed and Damen and Zeke chuckled. Damen had four shots in front of him, but he took two and placed them in front of Clary.

"Drink up." He smiled at her, before taking his own shot and downing it.

Clary sniffed the shot first. She scrunched her nose at the peppery smell. But not wanting to be rude, she copied Damen and downed the drink. She choked as the liquid went down her throat.

She heard her new friends laugh at her reaction.

"I'm guessing tequila is definitely not your poison." Zeke said, his eyes crinkling as he smiled at her.

"Definitely not." Clary sputtered. She handed Damen back the last shot. He took it and downed it like it was nothing.

Clary turned to the bartender and ordered a coke. She needed to get the awful taste out of her mouth. While she was waiting for her drink, she took out her phone to check the time.

9:17p.m. Crap! Her mother was going to kill her! It was a school night as well…

She checked her inbox.

She had received fifty new messages from her mom, Jonathan, Simon and Sebastian. And she had over thirty missed calls.

If she went home now, she would be in so much trouble! She contemplated going home now and suffers her punishment.

Someone grabbed her phone and when Clary looked up, she saw Willow punching something into it.

"I'm giving you my number so we can hang out whenever!" She smiled again. Clary was surprised. They barely knew each other, but she was glad she was considered okay enough by a girl. It was weird.

Willow gave back her phone, and turned back to the bar to finish her drink. Clary looked around the room to decide whether to go home now and suffer through her mother's speech of how scared she was, etc. or stays longer and suffers later.

As she was looking around the room, she noticed blue eyes again. The guy that got her into the club.

He wasn't looking her way, but he was staring at something and walking in that general direction.

Clary followed his direction and noticed a girl standing against a wall.

She was beautiful. She had long dark hair that looked curly from where Clary was standing. She had fair skin, and her eyes looked dark and mysterious. Her outfit was surprising for a club.

She was wearing a dark blue dress that had a neck high collar. It had long billowing sleeves and it went down to her knees. She was also wearing boots that were either knee-high, or higher. She was wearing a red pendent on a long chain around her neck. There as a spiral bracelet on her right wrist also.

Clary felt her heart plummet as she watched blue eyes stalk towards the girl. She didn't know what caused this reaction. Maybe because she felt jealous that blue eyes was walking towards the beautiful girl instead of Clary, or maybe it was because Clary could never pull off that outfit.

Clary was about to look away as the girl walked over to a door that said NO ENTRY, but she noticed something strange. There were two dark forms following blue eyes.

She watched as they moved between dancing bodies. No one seemed to notice them, which was strange. Clary had received dirty looks when Willow dragged her through the crowd.

She watched as the girl slipped into through the door, and a few minutes later, so did blue eyes. Clary watched as the two dark forms made it to the door and took out something from their pockets.

Clary gasped as she saw a glint of metal. As she looked closer she noticed it was a blade.

Willow noticed her shocked expression and started poking her arm.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"There's two people over there that have weapons." She said panicked.

Willow looked to where Clary pointed, but looked confused.

"I don't see anyone?" she gave Clary a worried look.

Clary looked back at the door. She could definitely see the two figures. They were still outside the door, but not for long. They both entered the room, closing the door after them.

"I'll go check it out. It might just be nothing." Clary tried to smile reassuringly, but it felt like a grimace.

She walked through the crowd of dancers to the door. Why didn't anyone else notice the dark figures? Surely they weren't a figure of her imagination!

She made it to the door, after flinching many times of people hitting against the bandaged part of her leg. She hoped it wasn't still bleeding…

As her hand closed around the handle of the door, she felt her heart pounding. She had no weapon and she didn't know if there were more people with weapons behind the door. What would happen if they caught her?

She heard a growl from behind the door. It had to be loud, considering the music was deafening.

Taking a deep breath, she twisted the handle and entered the room.

It was covered in wires and the windows were filthy. Clary was glad she wasn't OCD!

She didn't see anyone else in the room. She was sure she saw people enter, and there was nowhere else to escape but the door she had entered.

Had they already left? Did she imagine them all together?

Clary decided to leave, she was clearly going crazy. She was about to open the door again, when she heard laughter.

Not joyful laughter, more like taunting laughter.

She turned around and gasped.

Blue eyes was tied to a column that was in the middle of the room. The girl she had seen earlier was missing her bracelet but had some type of rope holding blue eyes to the column. She looked gleeful. So she had been bait, she wasn't a victim.

Clary looked around the room again and saw the two figures from before. She was closer now and could distinguish their features now. They were both guys and looked dangerous. She could see that the blades she had seen earlier were like long daggers. There was something strange about the way they gleamed though…

One of the guys had dark hair like the girl, but he had deep blue eyes and he looked sickly pale. Clary could tell he looked uncomfortable and bored at the same time.

The other guy had golden hair, tanned skin, golden eyes and a smirk plastered on his face. Clary could already tell that he was arrogant.

Their sudden appearance confused Clary. How did they appear out of thin air? And why were they covered in similar marks as Sebastian?

"Do I really need to ask again?" the blonde asked blue eyes who was struggling from his restraints.

"Ask all you want, I don't know what you're talking about!" Blue eyes hissed, but Clary could see he was lying about whatever was going on.

"Jace, just kill it. These bastards are as stubborn as hell." Said the sickly blue-eyed boy.

Goldie or Jace apparently, didn't even spare a glance at his companion.

"Alec is right. There is probably other demons we can question." The girl said.

So Goldie was Jace and the other guy was Alec. At least Clary could tell the police something now.

"But it's so much fun torturing for information!" Jace said sarcastically.

The girl rolled her eyes, while Alec let out a deep breath and walked over to one of the filthy windows.

What was going on? They were all casual as though they did this all the time! They probably did. Why did she come into a room with these psychopaths!

Clary watched as Jace studied blue eyes. What did the girl mean that he was a demon? Maybe they were in a gang and blue eyes was in a rival gang?

Clary was glad she was hidden in the shadows in the dimly lit room, otherwise she might be seen.

"Whatever you're going to do, get on with it." Blue eyes hissed, glaring at Jace.

His eyes roamed the room, till he was staring right at Clary. His glare turned into a smirk.

"Nice to see you again, Red." He smirked.

Clary held her breath as the other three people followed blue eyes direction.

She heard them all freeze and gasp.

"What's this?!" said Alec, stunned. Jace was the first to recover.

"It's a girl Alec. The opposite gender of males. You should know. Your sister is one." Jace sneered.

Clary started to panic. She had to get out of there.

She turned quickly, aiming for the door handle, when two strong hands seized her arms and pulled her further into the room.

She fell on wire, and when she turned onto her back, she was surrounded by Jace, Alec and the other girl.

"She doesn't have any marks. How can she see us!" the girl said, her eyes narrowing. She was still holding onto the rope thing holding blue eyes to the column.

"The glamour shouldn't have worn off." Alec said.

Jace was directly in front of Clary, Studying her. Clary wanted to slap him as his eyes trailed down her body, till he saw her leg.

"Looks like a nasty injury." Jace said, his hand reaching out to touch the bandage.

Clary didn't know what made her do it, but she kicked his arm. He yelped at the same time Clary heard a sickening crunch.

Alec went to Jace's aid and the other girl went to grab Clary. Clary rolled out of her reach, until she rolled into the wall.

Isabelle was still holding the rope, so Clary was able to stand. It had been sore when her leg came into contact with the ground.

Jace was clutching his wrist; Clary could see he was in pain. Alec was trying to get him to let go of his wrist. The girl was struggling with the rope as blue eyes was trying to break free.

Clary gasped as his skin sizzled when it came into contact with the rope.

Clary looked around for some type of weapon. She saw one of the strange blades Jace and Alec had been holding when she entered. Jace must have lost his when she kicked his wrist.

It was a meter in front of her. She was able to grab it without anyone noticing. As soon as it was in her procession, she made a start for the door.

A shriek made her blood turn cold, stopping her in her tracks.

Blue eyes had freed himself, and had thrown the girl to the side.

"Isabelle!" Alec called out to the girl. Clary now had a name for all of them.

She thought blue eyes would try to run away from the scene, but instead he ran towards her. She screamed as he tackled her to the ground. She used her left hand to stop him from attacking her neck. He was too strong! She was losing strength in her arm.

His teeth were chomping at air, but Clary knew that if they were in contact with her skin, he would have no problem ripping her to shreds.

She was starting to feel his teeth graze her neck. Through her panic, she felt something in her other hand. It was like she wasn't controlling her body, as she raised her right hand above blue eyes back and brought down the object in her hand.

Blue eyes went still. He stopped trying o bite her. Clary tried to remember what was in her other hand. The gleam of a blade appeared in her mind as she remembered the blade.

_Had she just stabbed someone?!_

Clary pulled out the weapon from his back, pushed him off her and scrambled to the nearest wall. It looked like blue eyes was having a seizure. His eyes were rolling in his head and a pool of black liquid formed under him.

Clary glanced down at what was in her hand. It was the blade she had picked up earlier, now covered in black liquid like the pool forming under her victim.

Clary shrieked as blue eyes started folding himself! Literally! He started folding in on himself till he got smaller and smaller till he was nowhere to be seen.

Clary looked shocked as the pool of liquid disappeared with him.

She looked up as Jace and Alec stared at her, wide-eyed. Clary didn't look away till she felt something burning her hand.

She looked at her hand and screamed as the black liquid dripped onto her hand. Wherever it touched her, it burned.

Clary wiped her hand on the sleeve of her jacket after throwing the blade to the side. Where the black stuff met her skin, was now red and blistered.

What was going on?!

She didn't realize she was crying till she felt someone help her stand. She ignored the pain in her hand and leg.

She hugged whoever had helped her up.

"It's okay." Jace said into her ear as he stroked her hair, in a comforting way.

* * *

I wasnt really happy with this chapter, but I did promise that I would update if someone answered the question yesterday! So thanks again to Blubery for answering the question!

Please let me know what you thought of this chapter, and if you have any suggestions, let me know! :D I love hearing from you guys!

Should I leave a question at the end of each chapter anymore? I thought it was fun waiting for people to answer it!

if I get three answers to the following question, I will dedicate the next chapter to those that answer! I can't promise I will update tomorrow as I have to go to school and I don't like making a promise I'm sure I can't keep! but I will leave an extract for chapter 6 if I get five correct answers!

Anyways, the question is:

**Zeke and Damen were both borrowed characters from two separate fandoms. name both fandoms and give their last name. (Hint: Their fandom is listed in my profile!) (Another hint: The charactors are from books, and that are named in my profile!)**

So till the next time I update, and I hope it's soon! ~maraudergirl68448


	5. Chapter 5

Hello everyone! I'm so very sorry for taking so long to update!It's honestly annoyed me that I haven't updated in so long! I'm back now and ready to continue on with this story! But first, as promised, I am dedicating this chapter to the first three people who answered! So this chapter is dedicated to…

*Imaginary drum roll*

**Candycop99**

**Blubery**

**Clacegirl**

The correct answer was indeed **Damen** **Aguste** from the **Evermore** series and **Ezekiel** **Crosse** from the **Immortal rules**!

Thank you to those who answered and I hope you enjoyed the challenge! Hope it wasn't too hard! :D

I also want everyone to know that due to the requests for the pairing in this story, it will be a Clace, but I'm thinking about doing a Clebastian story that will start at one point of this story! Please let me know what you think of this idea!

I also want to thank everyone that has reviewed, viewed, followed and favourited this story! I never had a story so successful this early in the story itself! You guys are the absolute best! :D

**Chocolatechipcookies13: Thank you! :D This will be a Clace fic! :D **

**Guest: Sorry it wasn't the right answer, I forgot to narrow it down! But good thinking! I'm sorry for the wait! Thank you! :D**

**Princess Karen 1718: Thank you! :D I was trying to stop it sounding like the book…Sorry for the wait.**

**Hp-TMI-TS: Thank you! I think I will do a Clace fic and then do a Clebastion attachment in a separate file...Yay! That had puzzled me for a while! I was stuck at TS for a while!**

**Poisioned-.-rationality: yeah, I kind of liked how Clary got into pandemonium in the movie rather then the book. But I still wanted to keep it original! Yeah, I think I kind of changed his personality a bit too quick, but I think I'm going to stick with it! Sorry it's not, but good guess! :D**

**Mabel Gumdrops: Thank you! :D A Clace fic was requested more…but I really want to do a Clebastian fic as well so I will be doing a Clebastian attachment when this story gets to a certain point! I appreciate that you took the time to give your opinion! J Thank you and I'm sorry for the wait! Sorry it's not that Zeke (Love him though!) **

**Candycop99: Correct! :D**

**Greygirl2358: This will be a Clace fic! I still think I changed his personality to quick…oh well :p**

**LANblossom: It will be a Clace fic! :D**

**Blubery: Aww! I hope you enjoyed the chapter dedicated to you! :D Yeah, that wil be fine! I will find a way to include you! Do you have any preference for your character? (E.G; werewolf, vampire, fey, shadowhunter etc) Yeah, I know there isn't much Clebastian, but Clace was requested more, but I will eventually do a Clebastian attachment! This is how I see weird, why would you want to be normal? I'd rather be who I am instead of someone that has to act like someone else in society! You are correct once again! :D it's not cheating! I kind of guessed the question would be hard to answer!**

**Lizbeth1216: I'm guessing you want Clebastian? Just kidding! This will be a Clace fic! When I first read your review, I was half asleep and only read half of the review and was sort of creeped…till later when I finished reading and laughed at myself for being up late…Don't worry, this wil be a Clace fic! **

**KaitlynTheBadassGirlz: this will be a Clace fic! :D**

**Guest: Sorry for the wait!**

**Soccerlover21: Sorry! If I included any more, I would never have finished! Really sorry for the wait!**

**Aisyaraisya : This will be a Clace fic! Yeah, it's really weird writing about Clary being with someone whose not Jace…with Sebastians already bipolar personality in this story so far, that will probably happen…sarcasm is my specialty! :D you're just going to have to wait and see! ;) I love a Jonathan and Clary sibling story! Because I fell reassured that Jonathan is going to be alive in it without being a sick sociopath! :P thank you for teling me…I think…I honestly don't mind! I hope you liked my other stories! **

**Clacegirl: Correct!**

**Elijahlover: Clace fic on the way! Me too! :D**

**RandomGeek19: I thought a little Clace would make the end of the chapter enjoyable :P even if it seems sorta out of character! She will…eventually!**

**Annades49800: Thank you! I like fics where Clary isn't a helpless girl! Kickass Clary all the way! Yeah…there isn't many stories that include Clary being in school and finding out she's a shadowhunter! Thank you! Sorry for the wait!**

**Make war not love. War is fun: First off I love your username! I told my friends who didn't fully understand, but I absolutely loved it! :D And finally thank you! **

**HOATTSTHG: sorry! Thank you! :D**

**Guest: Sorry but no! :/ **

**Guest: I'm really sorry :/ This will be a clace fic, but I will be adding a Clebastian attachment at some point of this story where I deem it possible!**

**Cheilz: Excuse me? :S thank you! :D **

**Katarina.s: Glad you're enjoying it! :D**

* * *

Beep Beep Beep

Ugh! The damn alarm clock again!

Clary rolled over and slammed her hand down on the blaring nuisance. Unfortunately, this caused the alarm clock to slide, till it fell off the edge and clattered to the floor. Clary heard it shatter and it connected with the floor. Looks like she was going to be in need of a new alarm clock.

She groggily sat up in bed. The previous nights events formed in her sleep deprived mind.

When she realised she was being embraced by Jace, she had broke away and ran. She ran through the crowd of emo people, collected her bag from the cloakroom and ran home. She had felt her leg throbbing and tears welling in her eyes as the realisation of what she had done sank in.

She was a murderer. She had killed someone. Sure it was in self-defense, but that didn't mean she was anymore innocent.

She stopped running and hurled whatever was in her stomach. After she was done and realised she had vomited in an entry of an ally, she had begun running again. Her leg screaming at her to stop and her mind telling her that she was going to burn in hell.

When she got home, she wished she had kept running.

It was nearly 10:30PM by the time she entered the door. Her mom, Luke, Jonathan and even Simon was there. They all looked relieved for a few seconds before the questions began.

Where had she been?

What happened?

Why the vague replies?

Why the lack of contact?

What was she thinking?

Clary refused to tell them that she had gone to a club. Instead she said she went to central park and had lost track of time.

This caused a two-hour argument with her mother. It was so bad that Luke muttered something about going to bed and Jonathan offered to bring Simon home.

By the time Clary was able to crawl into bed, her mother's voice was hoarse and her eyes were red. She had shouted through tears.

Clary had sighed as she lied in her bed. When sleep seemed to be evading her, she took out her phone which had a new message. It was from Sebastian.

_Jonathan just told me you got home. Please call me back. I know I messed up, but I'm really sorry. I love you Clary. Please tell me you still love me? Xxx_

Clary tossed her phone aside. She didn't know how to reply. She was still incredibly angry about what he did earlier, but did she love him?

They were in a six month relationship. Surely she should know by now! But he was keeping secrets from her. If he wanted to continue the relationship, he had to open up.

Clary did not want to be one of those cliché girls that break up with her boyfriend because he was hiding things. She would rather find out what he's keeping under lock and key.

Clary had felt her eyes begin to droop as she was recalling Sebastian's weird tattoos, which led her to thinking of the other group she met that night. Especially the golden-haired one.

There was something captivating about him. She couldn't decide if it was it good looks, his ability to try to comfort a stranger who quite possibly broke his hand or the fact that he had very unusual yellow eyes.

The last thing she saw before she fell into a dreamless sleep was Jace's yellow eyes staring directly at her.

Clary shook her head. She had to get up, shower, change the bandage on her leg, get dressed then go to school.

She groaned as she realised she was going to have to face Sebastian. She was definitely not in the mood to face him. Completely different from how she felt the morning before.

She slowly slipped out of her bed, avoiding the shattered remains of what used to be an alarm clock and ran to the bathroom. She didn't hear any movements so she presumed she was the first one awake as usual.

After she finished cleaning the sweat and grim off her skin, she grabbed the first aid kit from the bathroom cabinet and sprinted back to her room.

She had heard voices and she really didn't want to listen to the wrath of her mother again.

When she entered her room and sat down on the bed, she looked at her raw leg and hissed. She had avoided looking at it while she removed the bandage and she now wished she hadn't looked at all.

Sebastian was going to have hell to pay for.

Clary whimpered as she applied disinfectant to the wound. She then quickly added some white cream that was meant to help heal wounds before bandaging her leg as best she could.

Now the task of dressing was ahead of her.

Skinny jeans were not an option and any type of skirt or dress was most certainly out of the question.

Clary spared a glance at her window and noticed a light drizzle had started. No doubt it would turn into a shower.

Grumbling as she grabbed a pair of flared jeans, she quickly dressed into the rest of her usual attire, but decided on the one pair of tennis shoes she owned to her boots which would most likely hit against her leg at some stage.

After brushing through the angry red monster that was sadly her hair, she grabbed her bag and headed to the kitchen.

Jonathan arrived at the table at the same time as her. No one spoke until after she had taken her seat and began moving her food around her plate.

Her mom had made a normal fry up that consisted of sausages, pudding, bacon and eggs. It looked and smelled delicious, but Clary lost her appetite when she entered her mother's line of vision.

"How's your leg?" Jonathan asked her, speaking under his breath.

Clary only shrugged. She was afraid to speak in front of her mother.

"I expect both of you home straight after your after school activities." Their mother said in a dead toned voice. Clary sighed. At least she wasn't shouting.

"Yes mom." Jonathan and Clary said in unison as they stood from the table and made their way to the front door.

This time Clary got the car key and raced down the stairs as she heard Jonathan grumble behind her. She reached the car, unlocked it and quickly sat in to avoid getting soaked by the rain which was getting heavier.

Jonathan entered the passenger side wearing a smirk. "Try and not to kill an innocent bystander little sis."

"I'll avoid anyone innocent, but shouldn't you stand in front of the car? Seen as you're anything but innocent." Clary returned his smirk.

"Anyone stupid enough to stand in front of a car that has you behind the wheel deserves to get ran over." Clary laughed as she started the ignition and wondering what would happen if she saw Sebastian crossing the road at any stage on the way to school.

TMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITM ITMI

Clary sighed in relief as she entered the cafeteria for brake. She had encountered Sebastian several times between three classes!

He had tried to talk to her while she was at her locker, before her first class, during their shared class and after their shared class.

Clary kept looking out for him to jump out. She nearly screamed when Simon stood in front of her.

"Woah Fray! Whats wrong?" He asked with concern clear in his voice and expression.

"N-nothing. Ready for lunch?"

"Of course." Simon said, clearly not convinced but he led the rest of the way to the cafeteria.

As she entered, the hum of many conversations buzzed around her, she felt relaxed. Sebastian wouldn't jump out at her in public. She was wrong.

"Clary! Why are you ignoring me?" came the familiar voice of Sebastian.

Clary sighed as she turned to face him. She was shocked by his expression. He looked hurt, angry and there was another emotion she couldn't identify.

"Why do you think?" She glared at him. What right did he have to be angry and hurt?

"You know I didn't mean for that to happen! Please-"

"Just leave me alone Seb." She said before turning away. A few people had started to stare, Clary really hated being centre of attention.

She was sure Sebastian wouldn't do anything in the middle of the entire student body. He was full of surprises today.

He grabbed her shoulder and spinned her around to face him again. He then had both her shoulders in his grip. He was holding her so tight that she gasped in pain. It was like he was digging claws into her!

"You're hurting me!" she whimpered.

"Let me explain! I didn't-"

"Let her go now!" came the voice of her brother.

Sebastian gave him a glance, but his grip didn't relax. If anything, it tightened.

"Sebastian, people are watching!" Clary hissed, but she pleaded with her eyes. This caused his grip to loosen, giving Clary the chance to kick him in his private area.

He groaned as he dropped to the ground, releasing her. Clary regretted using the injured leg, even if it felt good to hurt Seb, she had hurt her leg more. Oh irony is a bitch.

Jonathan walked over to her and started leading her to the exit.

"I think I can miss the next two classes and spend some time with my little sister. You up for ditching?" He asked her.

Clary grinned and held up the car key from her pocket in an answer.

* * *

Okay, I know it's short, but I promise the next chapter will be long! So please let me know what you thought! :D

And thanks again to Candycop99, Blubery and Clacegirl for answering the question correctly! I've decided to try a general questions from fandoms. it might be easier than guessing what book a character belongs to...

The question for this chapter is:

**What is the last thing Magnus tells Camille in the 'City of fallen angels'?**

I know it's easy, but I will dedicate the chapter to anyone and everyone that answers correctly! It must be the actual quote! Good luck! ;)

Oh and also, I will try to update again tomorrow! I'm typing this on an old laptop, but it's easier than trying to get my mom off the computer! (And older people say this generation is screwed? Really?)

Till next time fellow shadowhunters! ~Maraudergirl68448


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys! I'm sorry this chapter is short! But I have a really good excuse why! I had this chapter written out on my laptop and I had like four pages written whe I was asked to do something else.

I left the laptop for at most a half hour and when I came back, it wouldn't work! I tried everything! Apparently nearly having a panic attack and going skitzo didn't help, so I had to re-write everything on the computer!

I had a summery written out, but I got rid of it after I had the story nearly written on the laptop! So this is all really made from memory! It was longer on the laptop, but I wanted to update so I'm breaking this chapter into two parts!

On to business, The answer to the question in the previous chapter was indeed: **You could give me the past, but Alec is my future.**

That was my favourite Malec quote! :D

So this chapter is being dedicated to:

**RayOfSunshineXOXO**

**Poisoned-.-rationality**

**Garriellejade99**

**Hikarilight**

**Kels**

Congratulations to you all! This chapter is dedicated to you all! :D

Thank you to everyone that has reviewed, followed, favourited and viewed this story! :D

**RayOfSunshineXOXO: it was indeed! :D It's one of my favourite Malec quotes! :D Thank you! :D**

**Mariel Herondale: here you go! :D**

**Poisoned-.-rationality: I think anyone would have done the same in her position! :D Jace will be coming in soon enough! ;) Swearing doesnt bother me! I live in Ireland! People start swearing here as a child! (Just kidding! Not all of us start that young!) It was indeed! :D exactly! No one believes me when I say that! They think I'm lying for some strange reason!**

**Sprinklesonpancakes: Glad you like it! :D Thank you! :D**

**Make war not love. War is fun: It's seriously a cool username! :D Thank you! Jace will be appearing soon! ;)**

**Katarina.s: Thank you! I didn't think people could handle so much Jace! :3 he'll be gracing us with his sarcastic nature and good looks soon! :D **

**HP-TMI-TS: Thank you! :D**

**ORIGINAL SHADOWHUNTER: Thanks! :D**

**Grlvct: Thank you! :D **

**Gabriellejade99: Correct! :D**

**Greygirl2358: Clace forever! XD not yet…that's going to be happening soon I hope! I really don't plan how my stories! I usually wing it or make a summary for the next chapter and leave myself a challenge in each chapter! If that makes sense…you're going to have to wait and see! ;) It's fine! You're not sad! You're just struck by how amazing Magnus is and every word he says is like gold so you can't tell who he's talking to! ;D **

**Hikarilight: you are correct! :D don't apologiseif you were wrong! I think it's better to be wrong than to be right. If you're right all the time, what will you ever learn? And yes, this is a Clace fic! :D **

**Guest: Long live Clace! :D **

**Njoyham1242: Thank you! :D I hope I continue to do a good job! :D**

**Soccerlover21: Here you go! :D**

**Slytherin of the sea: Thank you! :D**

**Kels: Correct! :D**

* * *

Clary and Jonathan had ended up going to an Eddie rockets for lunch. It had the best fast food and milkshakes!

Clary parked the car and they entered the restaurant. It was like time travelling. It had a 50's feel to it. It was decorated to look like the time period!

Clary and Jon had decided to get take away because it was quicker to get their food then sit at a table. It was like signalling that you didn't have anything better to do than wait for food. But it was worth it.

Clary ordered her cheese fries and cheese dog with a chocolate milkshake which was like pure heaven! Jon ordered a hamburger called the atomic! It looked mouth-watering. He also ordered a chocolate milkshake with cheese fries.

After paying for their food, they went back to the car and ate their silence. Jon turned on the radio and music began to fill the silence.

Clary was waiting for Jon to begin questioning her. It would start at any second by the way that he was shovelling his food into his mouth.

Clary was slowly picking at her food. She didn't want to go back to school. Going back meant having to face Seb. She didn't realise how much she didn't want to see him till that moment.

"Clary, are you okay?" Jon said, wiping his mouth from food that he missed.

"Yeah…why?"

"You're really quiet." Jon said as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I know…I just don't know how to react…I guess."

"Angry, pissed off, murderous, sarcastic, vengeful? Take your pick!"

"Murderous?"

"Wait till you see him again and then you can be murderous. I don't want to have to restrain you." Jonathan smirked at her.

She rolled her eyes. "I really don't want to see him." She said quietly but he heard her.

"Can I ask you something without you hitting me?"

"Geez, you make it sound like I always beat you up!"

"I'm serious!" Jon said. Clary knew he was being serious by his expression. Closed off and unforgiving.

"fine, what do you want to ask?"

"Has Sebastian…ever…hit you?"

Clary stared at him in shock. "No! Of course he hasn't!"

"Are you telling me the truth?"

"Yes! Why would you think that?!"

"Because yesterday he knocks you to the ground and scrapes you leg, today he's shaking you back and forth in the cafeteria! And last night none of us knew where you were, but your hand was blistered," he pointed to her now bandaged hand. "And when I texted him last night, he didn't reply to any of my messages! I'm just worried about my baby sister."

"We're twins."

"I was born first and you are avoiding the question."

"There's a theory that the first twin to come out is actually the youngest so…"

"Clarissa." He only used her full name when he meant business. Great.

"Seb has never hit me. I don't know what's gotten into him lately! He has gotten jealous and over reacts to stuff." Clary shrugged. "I just don't know."

"Clar-"

"I'm fine Jon. Can we change the subject? Please?"

"Sure. Why don't you tell me what really happened last night? I don't believe for a second that you were at a park all night. It was freezing! You wouldn't be able to stay outside for too long!"

Clary bit her lip trying to decide whether to tell Jon the truth. She decided to tell him the truth, but leave out a few details. What was the worst that he would do?

"I…um went to a club and-"

"YOU WHAT?!"

"Clam down! I didn't plan to go in! I met a group of people our age and we were dancing. That's all." Clay hoped he didn't ask for more details. She was definitely not telling him about her drinking tequila or the people with the same marks only she could see on Sebastian."

"Clary! What the hell were you thinking?! You-"

"You finished? I'm bringing my leftovers to the dumpster beside the building." Clary said quickly packing the remains of their lunch together into a bundle then quickly leaving the car.

Jonathan was swearing under his breath as she left, but she didn't say the sarcastic remark that was bubbling at her lips.

She walked over to the dumpster and deposited all of her rubbish into it. She got some greasy substance on her hands from lifting the lid, and as she wiped it off using her jeans, she felt someone watching her.

She looked up and around her. She was in an ally, and was out of view of Jonathan. She looked behind her and saw a man watching her. Clary gasped.

* * *

Cliffie! :D (Please no hate!)

So who do you guys think made Clary gasp? ;) (Insert evil laugh)

Anyhow, I hope you enjoyed this short (It annoys me that i wrote such a long chapter and my laptop decided to be a jerk.) chapter! Nothing exciting happened, but there will be excitement in the next chapter! :D I promise you that! (More evil laughter)

BTW Eddie Rockets is the best diner ever! I don't think it's actually in America, but I couldn't think of any other restaurant! The milkshakes are more delicious than Jace! And that's saying something! :O

So shall I announce this chapters question! I think I'm going to stick with Mortal instruments trivia! agree?

**In the city of lost souls, Clary tells Sebastian that Magnus should have left him as a what?**

I have the next chapter written and ready to post! But I think I'll wait till I get at **least **six correct answers! So answer wisely! ;)

Till next time ~Maraudergirl68448


	7. Chapter 7

Hello everyone! This isn't an update, more of a hint for the question! Alot of people are saying statue, which is incorrect!

I'll give you all a hint!

something you wear when it rains could be thrown on this old household object. You don't see alot of them in houses any more! They were usually placed by the front door.

I think only two people got this right! So good luck! :D


	8. Chapter 8

Hello everyone! As promised, I have gotten more than six correct answers! I did not expect so many replies! Thank you everyone that has reviewed and answered the question! Alot of dedications going out!

The correct answer was indeed, Coatrack! Coat hanger was also acceptable!

This chapter is dedicated to:

**Rachaelmonster18**

**Guest**

**Whitetiger1249**

**Luvclaceforever**

**Objectedprincess**

**Angel**

**Chocolatechipcookies13**

**Lizbeth**

**Guest**

**Poisoned-.-rationality**

**Tmilover122**

**AddictiveBooker21 **

**Luvmusic87**

**Flawless13**

**ORIGINALSHADOWHUNTER**

**Immortalprincess45**

**HP-TMI-TS**

**Angel**

**Guest**

**Flawless13**

**Winter958**

**Guest**

**Grlvct**

I really hope i got all of your names! I apologise if i missed anyone! So congrats to you all that answered correctly! :D

Thank you to everyone that has also reviewed (40 reviews in the last ten hours! :O), viewed, followed and favourite! :D Here's another long list of replies to all those reviews because you guys are that important to me! :3

**Make-my-life-a-book: Sorry, it wasn't statue, but good try! J Thank you! :D**

**Ms. Singer: I'm guessing you haven't gotten to that book yet? Don't worry about it! :D Thank you! :D**

**Whitetiger1249: Thank you so much! :3 :D You never know! Don't doubt yourself! All your info is correct, but Statue isn't! You're second guess is correct! :D**

**Rachaelmonster18: YEP! :D**

**Dqgirly: sorry, it wasn't statue! but I hope this was worth the mangos! :D**

** : Thanks! :D It is indeed! :D**

**Soccerlover21: Thank you so much! I hope this was updated fast enough! :D You're going to have to read to find out! ;) I never get tired of hearing it though! :D**

**Candycop99: Sorry, it wasn't statue! :/ Thank you! I hope this was updated fast enough! :D**

**Luvclaceforever: You're information is correct, but it wasn't statue...your second guess is correct though!**

**Greygirl2358: You're going to have to read to find out! ;) Really? :D Eddie rockets is suppose to be American themed! :D I was only in New York when i was like nine and we only stayed a week and a half! L still worth it! :D So many diners! :O Believe me, you are not alone! Magnus is one of the best characters in the series! :D I thought you would agree! :D Haha, no, not a frozen popsicle! But I like that image for some reason! XD**

**Guest: I think you mixed Sebastian up with Simon?**

**Guest: Correct! :D**

**Sprinklesonpancakes: aww thank you! :D I was actually worrying that they weren't descriptive enough! I'm glad you think so! :D You're going to have to read to find out! ;) amm sorry, it's not! **

**ObjectedPrincess: Yeah! :D**

**Chocolatechipcookies13: It is indeed! :D**

**Katrina.s: Here you go! Thank you! :D**

**Lizbeth1216: Yeah, he should have but I would miss him too much! :P **

**Poisoned-.-rationality: You're going to have to read to find out! ;) (Love the dramatic watching!) It is indeed! :D**

**Kandykanexox: Really?! :D Galway! Well in Galway, but I'm near Roscommon as well :P :D What about you?! :D I'm glad you like my version of Jace! :D**

**Tmilover122: Yup! :D**

**AddictiveBooker21: Yeah! :D Good for you! :D **

**Luvmusic87: Yep! :D**

**HP-TMI-TS: Yes! It's my favourite place ever! :D I really love it's design! :D The food in it is like heaven! :O :D Is that a milkshake? Havent had one in so long! How does someone finish those?! :O I could barely drink half of it! :O Your second guess is correct! Thank you! :D**

**Immortalprincess45: Yup! :D **

**Angel: It is indeed! Thank you! :D**

**Guest: Yeah! :D**

**Guest: good guess but incorrect I'm afraid! :P **

**Flawless: Yep! :D **

**Winter958: Yeah! :D**

**Guest: It is indeed! :D Sorry for the cliffie! **

**YoursTruly319: FOREVER!**

**Arielmbloomer: I'm glad you're enjoying the story! :D You're going to have to wait and see! ;) Hope you enjoy this update! :D**

**Grlvct: Yeah! :D **

**LaurenTomlinson394: kk? :P**

* * *

The man creeped her out, but what was creepier was how similar looking he was as Jonathan.

The man was no further than ten meters from her. She could definitely see the shock of white hair on his head, the black eyes and using her artistic eye, she could swear he was the same height as her brother.

She couldn't see much similarity in his features that he shared with her brother, but she saw some of her own features. His jaw was like hers, his nose and she had his broad shoulders.

"W-who are you?" She stuttered.

This made the man smirk at her. "You will learn about me soon enough." And he started running towards her.

She was frozen to the spot, but as soon as he was six feet in front of her, she began backing up. She backed up till she hit someone with her back and fell on top of someone.

"Woah red, I know I'm hot and everything, but you don't need to tackle me to the ground." Oh god no!

She rolled of the body that was under her and when she turned her head to see the person she fell on, she was looking into golden eyes. With horror, she realised she had fallen on the blonde from the club. Jace was staring at her with a smirk.

Clary frantically looked behind her and saw the white haired man was gone. She should have been relived except now she had to deal with a psychopath whose hand she had kicked the night before, and now seemed fine.

Clary quickly got to her feet and began running to the opening of the ally. She needed Jonathan.

Just before she reached the opening, two hands clamped around her arms, exactly where Sebastian had grabbed her earlier. She gasped in pain. Seb must have bruised her or she was losing her mind.

She couldn't break out of the grip so she began screaming, knowing Jon would hear her. She was only able to let out a short scream as a hand clamped over her mouth, muffling any more sound.

"I'm not trying to hurt you!" Jace hissed in her ear, trying to stop her struggles.

"HEY! GET OFF HER!" came Jon's voice. Clary could see that he was running towards them.

"Whatever you say." Jace let go of her and Clary stumbled as she had been leaning forward.

Jonathan hadn't stopped running as he raised his hand, already formed in a fist. But before it could connect with his target, which was Jace's face, Jace had grabbed his wrist and twisted it until his arm was twisted against his back and Jon was pressed against the wall of the ally.

"Want to try that again?" Jace said, still wearing a smirk.

"STOP!" Clary cried as she begins punching Jace's back.

Jace looks back at her then says "I'll let your boyfriend go if you come with me quietly." Clary looked at him in disgust.

"He's not my boyfriend! He's my brother!"

Jace raised an eyebrow. "Well in that case, you both have to come with me." Clary noted that he sounded reluctant when he said _both_.

"We are going no where with you." Clary hissed at him.

"You do realise I can easily dislocate his shoulder right now." Jonathan was struggling against Jace's unyielding grip.

Clary knew her brother would rather break every bone in his body to protect her than letting her go with some stranger, but she couldn't let him get hurt.

"I'll go with you if you let him go!" Clary pleaded.

Jace grinned, but Jonathan was definitely not happy.

"No Clary! Just go!"

Clary ignored him as she watched Jace hold out his spare hand towards her to take.

Clary then caught sight of a strange looking stick sticking out of his pocket from the corner of her pocket.

She walked towards him, her hand outstretched. He gripped her hand, then as quick as she could, Clary grabbed the stick.

Jace let go of Jonathan to take it back, giving Jonathan the opportunity to punch Jace and catch Clary's hand and together they ran to the car. Both doors were open like the way they left them.

Clary quickly jumped into the drivers seat as Jonathan jumped into the passenger's seat.

The key was already in ignition so all Clary had to do was twist and put the car in gear.

As the car came to life, Clary caught sight of Jace leaving the ally. He was running towards them.

Clary stomped on the gas and the car sped off, leaving Jace behind.

"What the fuck just happened?!" Jonathan yelled.

"I don't know!" Clary said, slowing the car down now that they were on the main road again.

"What did you take?" Jonathan said.

Clary became aware of the stick that was glowing in her hand. An image appeared in her mind. She really wanted to draw it.

"I don't have a clue!" she put the stick in her pocket, she was shaking so bad, that she put too much pressure into jamming the stick into her pocket, she pushed it through the fabric. She was able to conceal it better now.

They were about two blocks away from the diner when all hell broke loose.

Clary looked in the rear view mirror and was shocked that Jace was still running after them, and was actually keeping up with them!

Clary was so mesmerised with Jace's ability at catching up to them, she wasn't prepared for Jonathan to suddenly shout out "WATCH OUT!"

Clary turned her attention back to the road. She swerved as a dog stopped in the middle of the road.

Clary heard screaming and wasn't sure if it was her or not, but she felt the car go off the road and started turning over and over. Clary was suddenly aware that she hadn't put on her seatbelt in her rush to get away from Jace as she was thrown out of her seat as the car went upside down.

It felt like the car was rolling for hours, when really it was a matter of seconds. Clary kept her eyes shut as sharp shards of glass grazed her arm and she tried to ignore the sting of each cut she was receiving and the sound of the metal protesting as it began denting under its pressure.

When the car eventually stopped, Clary felt dizzy and black spots were forming around her vision as she opened her eyes.

She cried out in pain as she tried to move, but she needed to see her brother.

After painfully moving her neck, she realised the car was upside down and her brother had been smart enough to put his seat belt on. He was upside down, blood covering his face and dripping off his forehead.

She tried to move towards him to check for a pulse, but her body didn't respond. Instead her mind became foggy and her vision failing her.

She heard hurried footsteps as though someone was running.

The last thing Clary saw before her vision went black was gold, her last thought before her mind went quiet was _Where are the air bags?_

* * *

I'm sorry for another Cliffie, but I couldnt help it!

Anyways, What did you all think? :D

Time for another Mortal instruments trivia question?

**What colour was the drink Simon had drank that turned him into a rat in the city of bones?**

I'll update as soon as I can! :D

Till next time ~Maraudergirl68448


	9. Chapter 9

Hello everyone! Back again with another update! :D

I am so surprised by the amount of answers I got from the last chapters question! The answer was of course **blue!**

A lot of dedications here! The following got the answer correct and this chapter is being dedicated to you all! :D

**Djmia/**MaximumRide126**/Supernaturakwitch/**Chocolatechipcookies13**/HP-TMI-TS/**Lizbeth1216**/Anduhm/**Luvmusic87**/Make war not love. War is fun/**Dqgirly**/Soccerlover21/** **/Destinationforfiction/**Rachaelmonster18**/Winter958/**Luvclaceforever**/Candycop99/**Kandykanexox**/Gabrielejade99/**Guest**/Guest /**Guest**/Guest/**Guest**/Lily's star/**Justbeautifulme33**/Tmilover122/**Make-my-life-a-book**/Guest/**Imcrazyanditscontagious**/MissWriter13/**Natashaherondale** .2016/**Guest

Congrats to you all! I hope I got everyone!

Thank you all for your support throughout this story! Whether by reviewing, following, favouriting or viewing! All of you guys are amazing

**Djmia: Thank you! :D**

**Chocolatechipcookies13: read and find out! :D **

**HP-TMI-TS: That sounds like the best thing ever! :O I'm so getting one next time I see a eddie rockets! :O :D Lucky! Thank you! :D**

**Whitetiger1249: Jace was included though! Sorry for taking awhile to update! I did promise to update! :D Thank you! :D**

**Anduhm: Thank you! :D**

**Make war, not love. War is fun: Yes he has! Going to change it kind of from the book (you know, aside from the major "Jonathan being raised by Jocelyn instead" part)**

**Dqgirly: I'm glad it was worth it! :D**

**Soccerlover21: Not going to give up on this story until it's finished or I'm dead…I'll probably come back as a ghost and finish it anyways as my "Unfinished business" :D**

**Ms. Singer: Welcome to the fandom! :D Thank you! :D **

**Candycop99: thank you! Thought it would be a nice twist! Jace was included though! :D**

**Kandykanexox: I live in the outskirts of Galway, closer to Roscommon…I'd prefer to live closer to the city though L I love going to Dublin! Especially to Dundrum shopping centre! :D Glad you're enjoying the story! :D**

**Greygirl2358: I'd love to go t California! :O So jealous! So many diners with Rockets in the name! :L haha good guess! :D you're going to have to read to find out! ;) really interesting to write it too! :D **

**Princess Karen 1718: Here you go! J**

**Justbeautifulme33: Thank you! J**

**Tmilover122: thought it was a good twist! :D**

**Make-my-life-a-book: Thank you! Hope you enjoy more updates! :D**

**Mypettaylor1: Thank you! The last two chapters were originally one chapter, but I lost it so I had to rewrite it all out! I wanted to update which was why they were short, but I'll try anymore to have longer chapters! I just really like replying to reviews and I tend to write more than I should…:P**

**MissWriter13: Thank you! I updated that story also! J haha I love that quote! Jace has some of the best lines! :D Thank you! :D**

**Natashaherondale: Thank you! And I updated that story also! :D**

** .2016: Thank you! :D yes! :D Love the series! :D I love her style! :D I really hope she keeps writing more books! :D Team Ash! I love puck, but I prefer Ash! What about you? :D**

**Annades49800: Sorry for the wait! :D Thank you! :D**

* * *

Clary didn't know where she was.

When she was coming back to her senses, she had been surrounded by darkness. There hadn't been a sign of light or a single colour in view.

She had tried to move her body, even tried to lift a finger but she felt like some invisible force had tied her down making her unable to escape.

She tried to scream, but she could make no sound. She wanted Jonathan, as he would comfort her and help her escape the darkness.

She wanted her mother as she would reassure her that everything would be okay.

She wanted Simon who would cheer her up from her fear of the unknown with some dorky joke.

But no matter how much she willed them to be by her side, she was alone.

As she stayed in conscious thoughts, she began to feel. Before she had been numb, but now she could feel aches and stiffness in her body.

Soon her fear of what happened was replaced as her final memories of the event before came to light.

Where was Jon? Was he alive? Did he survive the car crash? Did she kill her brother?

The image of Jonathan strapped to his seat in the car, upside down with blood covering him made her struggle to move.

She had to find him, to make sure he was alive and wanted him to forgive her. She would plead for the rest of her life for his forgiveness if she had to!

Unlike before, her struggles to move worked. She felt her body sit up, but she whimpered as she felt something grip her shoulders and tried to push her back to the surface she had been lying on.

She struggled against the force, finally realising she could speak, and she began to scream out for her brother. She needed to know that he was okay.

"Calm down!" said an exasperated voice in her ear. When she didn't change her approach, the same voice once again said "Oh for the love of-Jace!"

Clary snapped open her eyes. She was momentarily confused that she was looking right at clouds and…angels? But in her perpetual vision she saw a familiar black-haired beauty next to her head, with her arms stretched out, one hand digging into Clary's shoulder, the other over Clary's mouth.

Clary recognised the girl from the club. Was it Isabelle? What was she doing with Isabelle? Where was she? Where was Jonathan?

She began frantically kicking her legs as well trying to wiggle out from under Isabelle's grip, wanting to escape so she could find Jonathan. She kept kicking and flailing, ignoring the pain shooting through different parts of her body. Her left arm felt like it was tingling but she was trying to focus more so on her main objective

"JACE!" screamed the girl struggling to pin Clary to whatever she was on.

Clary realised their was a curtain wall around her. Like the curtains you would see in a hospital to give patients privacy.

As she realised this, one curtain moved until a golden figure entered the small space the curtains provided.

"You screamed?" said Jace in a pleasant voice.

Clary stared wide-eyed at the golden boy. The last time she saw him, she had run away with Jonathan after he had pinned her brother to a wall. She became more frantic in her flailing.

"Pin her down so I can draw an immobilizing rune on her." Isabelle hissed.

Jace smirked at Clary as he walked around the bed Clary realised she was on till he was at the point where her head should have been. He sat down, and then wrapped his arms around her chest, forcing her arms to become immobile.

"Let go of me you perv!" Clary screeched as she struggled against his iron embrace.

"Calm down red. You have a few broken bones that Isa-"

"JONATHAN!"

"Wow you have quiet a set of lungs, Isabelle draw the damn rune already!"

Clary felt a burning sensation on her shoulder. She felt her eyes water from the pain, but refused to cry out in pain. She kicked her legs in protest, her left ankle screaming in pain, but knew that her attempts were futile in her current predicament.

She leaned against Jace, panting from her frantic escape plan. She was afraid to see what Isabelle was doing to her shoulder. She than moved to her foot, the same burning sensation appearing. Clary refused to look at what she was doing as she bit her lip to stop from whimpering in pain. She was afraid to kick Isabelle away incase the pain worsened.

"See? Not so bad!" Jace's low voice said in her ear.

"Where's my brother?" She whispered, wanting to know he was okay.

"Still unconscious. We thought you would be out longer, seeing as you weren't wearing your seatbelt-"

"So he's alive?" her voice sounded louder, more hopeful.

"Yes he is." Jace reassured her.

Clary began struggling against Jace again. "I need to see him!"

"No you don't." Said Jace, tightening his hold on her. "You had a fractured collar-bone and a sprained ankle. I healed more or less, the rest of you injuries but-"

"There." Isabelle cut off whatever Jace was about to say as she stepped back.

Clary glanced at her shoulder that now had a black mark on it. It was an unusual design. The same mark was on her arm and on her foot.

"You tattooed me?" Clary asked, shocked. It took her a second to realise that the mark was similar to Jace's and Isabelle's that covered their skin. It even reminded her of Sebastian's too!

"It's not a tattoo, it's a-"

"Maybe now isn't the right time to tell her about it." Jace cut off Isabelle this time.

Clary looked between the two in confusion as they glared at each other. She regretted looking at Jace as his head was right next to hers. Their lips were millimetres from each other. Clary felt the blush forming on her lips as Jace turned his gaze on her and smirked.

"Like something you see?"

"Nope, only an arrogant jerk who-"

"I think we're going to get along just fine." Said Isabelle who was now smirking.

Clary felt Jace release her from her grip and started walking towards the opening in the curtains, but before opening the curtain and without turning around, he said "By the way, you might want to put on more clothes. I like what you're wearing now, but if your brother wakes up…"

Clary looked down and gasped. All that she was wearing was a bra and her jeans. She crossed her arms to cover her top half, although Jace had already left after chuckling at her mortification.

Isabelle chuckled at her, before grabbing some black material off the table next to the bed and handing it to her.

Clary took it gratefully after unravelling it and realising it was a black shirt that was going to be big on her. It was huge!

"It was the first decent thing we could find that would fit you." Isabelle explained. "Your top and jacket got shredded, especially when Jace pulled you from the wreckage."

"How did I get here? Where am I anyways?" Clary asked as she pulled the large t-shirt over her head. She was correct when she thought it was too big.

"You're in the infirmary at the institute. Me and my brother were not far away. We were tracking you and Jace caught sight of you and didn't tell us before he ran off." Clary noted a hint of annoyance in her tone.

"Why were you tracking me?" Clary never had a stalker, but it was common knowledge that it was a criminal offence.

Isabelle let out a short laugh before replying. "We needed to find out if you were a mundane or not since we never got a chance to talk after…the club."

Clary looked at her hands as she remembered their first meeting. She still remembered that strange guy she killed. She had no idea what got into her then. She wasn't a murderer, yet she killed someone. She may have one it in defence, but someone still died!

"That guy that I…stabbed," she choked out the word like it had blocked her wind pipe "where did his body go?"

Isabelle looked concerned "He wasn't some normal mun- human. He was a demon. I think Hodge will explain it better than me." Isabelle looked uncomfortable. "Anymore questions?"

"Yeah, what did you draw on me?" Clary began rubbing the spot on her shoulder where the mark was.

"It's a rune. Different runes do different things. For instance, this one," she pointed to the back of her right hand where an eye looked back at Clary. "Is a clairvoyance rune. It allows us to see through glamour's. It's dangerous for mundies to get one not that it bothered Jace-"

"What's-"

"Isabelle!" called another familiar voice. The curtain opened revealing a sickly boy version of Isabelle.

Clary remembered his name was Alec. She could distinctly remember the pure hatred in his eyes as he glared at her when they met. She wondered what that was about.

Once he stepped inside the curtain, he glanced at Clary before he switched his gaze to Isabelle. Something in his eyes flickered, but before Clary could determine what it was, it was gone.

"What?" Isabelle asked her male look-a-like.

"Jace told Hodge that she's awake and he wants her to meet him in the library." Clary narrowed her eyes as he clearly purposely avoided using her name.

"Right," She nodded at him before turning back to Clary. "I'll show you to the library. Come on!"

Alec didn't waste anytime in leaving. Clary was surprised he didn't knock down the curtains on his way out. She didn't feel any remorse at the thought of Alec getting entangled in the curtains.

Clary began to slide off the bed, stopping when she felt a searing pain from her leg. She gasped in pain and immediately regretted clutching her leg as it caused much more pain.

She pulled up the fabric of her jeans, to reveal the problem.

Her leg that was injured because of Sebastian was now open again and blood flowed freely. It wasn't as big as it had been before Clary thought before panic settled in. how was she supposed to stop the blood?

She didn't have a chance to react as Isabelle stood in front of her leg, took out a familiar wand thing and before Clary could question her, Isabelle pressed it onto Clary's leg and moved it.

Clary couldn't help the short scream that followed as the burning sensation took over the stinging pain of her leg.

She looked down at her leg and saw Isabelle draw the same mar-rune like the one on her shoulder and lower on her leg.

She concentrated on the design Isabelle was marking into her skin. As she watched the different swirls, another image appeared in her head like the one she saw in the car before the crash as she looked at the similar wand in her grasp. Making sure Isabelle wasn't watching, Clary patted the pocket she stuffed it into and was surprised to find it was still there.

Isabelle stepped back from her leg, Clary looked down at her leg and gaped. The bloody mess that was her leg was healed! All that was left to remind her of the injury was an angry pink scar that would surely fade over time.

"Mind me asking where this came from? It doesn't look recent." Isabelle asked, dragging Clary's astonished expression to her.

"Um, my boyfriend got jealous and-"

"Your boyfriend did _that?!_"

"No! yes…sort of! I was stretching for gym and he got the idea of some guys were watching me so he…shoved me out-of-the-way and that just happened…" Clary blushed as she pointed to her leg.

"Don't take this the wrong way…he sounds like a douche." Clary laughed.

"He's just an idiot. I don't know what's gotten into him lately. Jonathan thought that-" Clary stopped mid sentence at the thought of her brother. How did she forget him so easily?

Isabelle noticed there was something wrong as she asked "What's wrong?"

Clary didn't answer. Instead she jumped out of the bed, ignoring her sore muscles and tore through the curtain.

She didn't have to look around the room for her brother as he was lying on a bed next to her.

He didn't look bad. He had a bruise on his temple, a gash on his arm and tiny cuts laced his skin in a few spots. Clary noted that he too had similar marks placed on his arms and neck. The rest of him was covered with a blanket, so Clary couldn't see the rest of the damage she caused.

Clary walked towards his bed and clutched his hand in hers. His skin was warm under hers. She almost cried with relief as she watched his chest rise and fall.

How did she wake up first? She was lucky to be alive! She wasn't wearing her seatbelt and had been furiously thrown from her seat in the car. Jonathan was smart and had worn his seatbelt, yet here he was. Unconscious, surrounded by strange people and defenceless all because of her.

"I'm so sorry Jon. I am so sorry for dragging you into this." She felt tears pricking her eyes. She didn't bother wiping them away.

What was the point? More tears would just replace them.

"He's going to be okay." Clay looked up and saw Jace leaning against the wall on the other side of the bed Jonathan was on. She was shocked he was trying to comfort her…again.

"How is he still unconscious? He was wearing his seatbelt! How-"

"The mind works in strange ways. Just trust me when I say he's going to be fine." Clary nodded but didn't move.

"Not that this isn't sweet or anything, but maybe we should go to Hodge?" Came Isabelle's voice from behind Clary.

"I need to call my mom! She doesn't know where we are! She's probably freaking out!" A thought came to mind. "How long have we been here?"

"Shockingly, an hour." Jace replied. All concern he had in his expression now gone.

"She must think I'm still at school…" Clary bit her lip.

"Maybe we should go talk to Hodge and then decide on telling your mother about your horrible school attendance." Clary glared at Jace but didn't argue. What would she say? "I usually let girls entertain me before I let them borrow my clothes, but I like my shirt on you." Jace smirked at her.

"Ugh, can I borrow someone else's top? This is probably diseased." Jace rolled his eyes.

"Anything else princess?" His voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Yes. Stop stalking me!"

Jace narrowed his eyes in confusion. "I'm not stalk-"

"Isabelle said you were all tracking me down! I don't know what that means to you, but in normal context, it's referred to as stalking!"

"As much as I love to see someone else argue with Jace, I really think we should go to Hodge."

"What about my brother?!" Clary protested at the same time Jace said "Where is he going to go?"

Isabelle rolled her eyes and said "Does he look like he's flight risk? Besides, Alec is in the room next door. I'm sure he'll let us know if he wakes up." she then turned to Jace. "Do you really want another speech from mom and dad about being respectful to your elders?"

"I've heard that speech so many times I can tell it to myself to refresh." Clary frowned trying to figure out how that made any sense. "Besides, it's not like any of us are in a rush to go anywhere!" Clary glared and Isabelle rolled her eyes at this.

"Let's just go already! I want to get back before Jonathan wakes up!" Clary said exasperated.

"No offence, but your brother looks like a corpse." Jace said bluntly.

"Don't take this the wrong way, but any girl who wants to be with a guy that thinks gods gift to the world, must be very desperate."

"Is someone jealous of my good looks?" Jace sneered at her.

"I'm only jealous that you don't have to look at yourself unlike us poor victims."

Isabelle was silently laughing next to Clary before she started pulling the red heads arm towards the door and said "Hodge is waiting!"

Clary allowed Isabelle to drag her so she could meet this Hodge she was persistently trying to have her meet.

Jace followed the two girls out of the room with the angel and cloud ceiling. The walk from the infirmary to wherever Hodge was, was very quiet until Isabelle broke the silence.

"So Clary," She said her name weird, as though she wasn't used to the taste. "What's your boyfriend like?"

Clary was about to answer, when she heard someone splutter.

"You have a _boyfriend_?!"

Clary turned to face Jace. "Yeah, why?"

She was shocked at Jace's reaction and expression. He was staring at her in disbelief. He seemed to be considering something before shaking his head and a smirk plastered to his face. It was obviously fixed to his face as Clary could see it faltering.

"You and Isabelle here were getting along so well, I presumed you didn't swing for that team."

It took Clary a minute to realise what he was implying. When she did, she walked up to Jace and kicked him in his 'family jewels'.

And he fell to his knees, clutching his manhood. Clary would admit she felt a little bad for what she did, but in her short meeting of the guy, he had taunted a guy who was tied up, stalked her, pinned her brother to a wall, caused her to crash her car and endanger both hers and brothers life! And now he was mocking her and acting strange. Well she presumed he was acting strange.

She didn't mind people who were gay, but the way Jace implied it made her angry.

She turned to Isabelle with an innocent smile on her face and said as sweetly as she could muster "So where is the famous Hodge I've been hearing so much about?"

* * *

So what did you guys think? I meant to include the talk with Hodge, but I wanted to update this as soon as possible! Really sorry if this chapter seemed to drag on...

Also, I know in the book, Isabelle hated Clary at first, but I like Isabelle and Clary as friends which is why she likes Clary alread in this!

So please leave a review and let me know what you think of the story so far! :D

This chapters question is...

**Who was Simons first near kill as a vampire? (Hint: Not Jace)**

Good luck! :D

Till next time ~Maraudergirl68448


	10. Chapter 10

Hello everyone! Here with another update! I'm sorry I haven't updated in…two weeks is it? I have an excuse! I have not been feeling well! I haven't been sleeping well and I've missed so much sleep! L I've been so tired and can't concentrate on anything!

I'm on medication now and feeling a bit better and wanted to update! I hope this update hasn't ruined the story! I'm still tired (Been awake since 3AM and it's now 6:53PM!)

Concerning the last chapters question, the question was of course **Clary**! I thought it would be tricky since Simon had only *tried* to attack her, but many of you saw through it! This chapter is dedicated to:

**HP-TMI-TS-**LuminousFishy**-Natashaherondale-**Luvmusic87**-Justbeautifulme33-**Aisyaraisya**-Make war not love. War is fun-**Soccerlover21**-Im-a-troll-**Imcrazyanditscontagious**-Guest-Greygirl2358-**Guest**-Guest-**Guest**-Guest**

Thank you all for answering the question correctly! Everyone that said Maureen was close to be fair! She seemed to be the more obvious choice!

Also thank you everyone that has followed, favourited, reviewed and viewed this story! You would not believe how much your reviews cheer me up! All of you guys are the best! :')

**HP-TMI-TS: Thank you! :D sorry it took me ages to update! Thanks for the warning! :D **

** : Thank you! :D**

**LuminousFishy: Thank you! :D **

**Natashaherondale: Thank you! :D I can indeed and have done so! Hope you enjoy! :D**

**Poisoned-.-rationality: haha, some Jace abuse…was bound to happen…I just had to include it! :D haha, I'm sure they were all accidental ;) I love karma…when it's directed at other people!**

**Justbeautifulme33: Thank you! :D I keep writing Jace as a jerk…I really need to learn to write between him being a jerk and being sarcastic!**

**Ms. Singer: Aw thank you! :D I'm glad you liked it! :D**

**Katrina.s: Thank you! :D I'm sorry for my lack of updating! I don't have time to write during the week (School, chores and I live on a farm and I look after everything when my dad works) so I try to update at the weekend! But I will try harder to update as soon as possible!**

**Make-my-life-a-book: thank you! :D I'm trying to stretch out their relationship! It's not easy as Clace is my otp and I keep thinking about writing them together in this story! :O But I plan to stretch it out for a little longer! :D I hate when Clary instantly falls head over heels with Jace! That's not love! It's infatuation that every fangirl experiences! :D**

**Liletje99: Thank you! Sorry for the wait! That part will be revealed soon! It's going to be fun to write! :D**

**Whitetiger1249: Can't give away too much of the story! ;) **

**Soccerlover21: Thank you! :D That means so much! :D**

**Annades49800: Thank you! :D I wished Clary was more badass, but like you said, fanfic's were meant for this! :D Glad you like this and my other stories! :D**

**Sprinklesonpancakes: Thank you! :D **

**Guest: Thank you! :D**

**Greygirl2358: I really don't like drama (Unbelievable since all my stories have more drama than humour…) I'm trying to keep the characters the same as best I can (aside from Clary and Jonathan) so they're going to be the same aside from a few changes I make! ;) I always wanted to go to California! But I burn so easily sadly L I burned in less than 24hours when I went to Barcelona! I love Ireland…aside from it's many, many, many flaws…I would love to live in California or New York, but I'd probably get home sick! You should definitely visit Ireland…spring time is the best weather to visit! I know summer should be but…trust me when I say it's not! :P Ireland has so much culture in it, that it annoys meso much when people stereotype us alcoholics and constantly fight! What country doesnt do either?**

**Guest: Thank you! :D**

**Guest: Thank you! :D **

**Ginxi: I'm hoping to write that in the next chapter! Kind of miss writing Sebastian! :D by the angel that is an amazing idea! I wish I thought of it! But I think it's too late to write it L that idea is amazing though! Ugh! I wish I could include it! :D**

**Tmilover: Glad you thought so! :D**

**Guest: sorry for the wait!**

**247Ice-ceramLover: Thank you! :D Yes I'm 100% Irish! :D I excel in English…I think it's because I read "Too much" which is what I'm told by anyone that knows me! :P I'm most definitely Irish and proud! :D **

**Acompletenerd: Glad you thought so! :D**

* * *

Clary followed Isabelle down the maze-like hallways. She was sure she would be lost for days if she was forced to walk through the building, alone.

Jace was following the two girls silently. Clary would admit she felt bad for what she did, but at the same time, she felt proud of herself. She didn't usually defend herself…physically. She wondered what made her get violent all of a sudden. First Sebastian and now Jace? Who next? Alec? He seemed to be itching for the chance to punch her, she didn't need to fuel his anger more.

They were walking through the institute in silence for a few minutes, which Clary was grateful for. Unfortunately, like her luck lately, the silence was ended as soon as she thought about it.

"So Clary, what is your boyfriend like?" Isabelle repeated her question from before, only this time Jace stayed quiet.

"He's-" Clary was cut off as a familiar ringing sounded. She immediately patted the pockets of her jeans, but they were empty aside from the wand thing she had taken of Jace that was somehow still in her jeans. "Is that my phone?" She asked the other two.

Isabelle shrugged, but Jace crossed his arms over his chest and smirked, but said nothing. Clary involuntarily looked along his body to find the tell-tale of her phone. She caught sight of his front right pocket quiver and stop at the same time as the ringing ceased.

"Now it seems like someone earns an apology." Jace finally spoke.

Clary glared at him but plastered a sweet smile onto her face. "I'll take the time to accept your apology, *after* you give me back my phone!"

Jace laughed as though finding what she said funny. Clary wanted to lunge at him, although she knew that she wouldn't be able fight him off. Isabelle came to her rescue though.

She walked up to Jace, pushed her hand into his pocket and retrieved Clary's phone. Clary blushed just watching Isabelle casually put her hand in his pocket like it was normal. Jace looked slightly shocked but his expression turned into a frown, like a child whose toy was taken away.

Isabelle tossed Clary her phone, which Clary just narrowly caught. As soon as it was safe in her grip, it began ringing again. She looked at the caller id, and felt a surge of guilt and frustration. It was her mother.

She briefly considered ignoring the call and playing it off that she was still at school.

"Will you answer the damned thing? It's very annoying." Jace said, now leaning against a wall, looking bored as he inspected his nails.

Clary continued to glare at him, but pressed accept on her phone. Her mother needed to know about the car accident. Although there was a high chance the school had called and told her mother that Clary and Jonathan had ditched many classes.

"Hello?" Clary asked timidly, hoping she wasn't going to be a getting another lecture about responsibility that her mother gave her when she stayed out late with Simon, Sebastian or if she was by herself in some of her favorite places.

"Clary!" Came the voice of her mother. Something was wrong though. Her mother's voice was laced with worry, panic and urgency. "Where are you?"

"I'm…at school…" Clary lied, hoping her mother didn't get a call from the school.

"Ok, good." Clary frowned at this. "I need you and Jonathan to go to a friend's house and stay there awhile." Clary blinked in surprise.

"W-what?" she asked in disbelief.

"I need you and-" There was a sound of something heavy colliding with glass before shattering. Clary jumped from the sound, and she was then able to hear mumbling and her mother shouting something Clary couldn't understand.

"MOM!" Clary shouted into her phone, worried for her mother. "MOM! What's going on?!" Clary shouted through her phone, just hoping her mother would be laughing saying it was a prank.

"Clary, I love you both so much. Stay safe and-" The connection broke.

Clary was staring into space and it took her a moment to respond. "Mom!" She shouted into the phone, even though she knew no one would answer.

"Clary, what's wrong?" Isabelle asked.

Clary didn't realize how strong she was holding her phone, till she loosened her sweaty hand and it slipped from her grip, shattering onto the ground.

"I-I need to go home." Clary mumbled in shock.

"No, we need to talk to Hodge." Isabelle insisted, grabbing Clary's arm and trying to pull her to the direction Hodge must have been.

Clary shook her grip off and turned in the direction she was sure she had seen a staircase. She had passed a few windows and she deemed that she wasn't on the ground floor.

She stepped forward, and then gasped as she collided into a solid chest. She looked up and was staring into molten gold eyes that stared back at her. Clary gulped and tried to sidestep Jace, who yet again block her from passing.

"You're not going anywhere. Do I really have to drag your child sized body to Hodge?" Clary felt her eyes sting at the harshness of his tone.

"Why are you acting like suck an asshat!" Clary threw her hands up in exasperation. "I need to see of my mom is okay!" Tears were slowly falling from her eyes, but she didn't care.

Her brother was unconscious because of her and her mother was in danger. There wasn't a force on earth stopping her from helping her family. Jace wasn't going to make that easy.

"Hodge can-"

"To hell with Hodge!" Clary screamed. "My mother needs me! I am not a child that you can boss around. So get out of my way!" Clary attempted to push him out of her way. He chuckled at her failed attempt.

"Seen as you have the strength of a mouse, what will you do if your mother is supposedly in danger? Glare at the culprit? Blind them with your hair?" Jace was now smirking at her.

Clary couldn't help the slap that ensued. She felt the satisfying crack as her hand connected with his cheek.

This shocked him as he stumbled for a moment, but quickly regained his composure. He was now glaring daggers at her, but Clary didn't care.

"I'm wasting time arguing with you. I'm going home to help my mother." Clary hissed as she yet again attempted to pass Jace.

This time he only placed a hand on her shoulder. He stared into her eyes for a moment before speaking. His expression blank. No anger of her slapping him was showing.

"I'll bring you to your mother, *if* you swear by the angel that you will come back her straight away."

Clary presumed it was the best and quickest deal she was going to get so she nodded. Jace sighed before turning his attention on Isabelle.

"Tell Hodge that something came up and that we'll be back soon." Jace grabbed Clary by the arm and started dragging her in a different direction, ignoring Isabelle's protests.

Clary began continuously slapping his hand till he released her. He seemed reluctant to let her go, but Clary was still angry for his earlier comment.

She was very much aware of lack of strength and red hair. All that Jace missed from pointing out her many flaws, was her height. The top of her head barely met his shoulder. She hated when Jon and Seb teased her for being small. She wished she was at least a foot taller.

Clary came back to reality to realize that Jace had led her to an elevator and had asked her a question.

"W-what?" Clary wished she wouldn't blush all the damn time.

Jace smirked, apparently pleased at her embarrassment. "I asked you where you lived."

Clary blushed even more before answering.

TMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITM ITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMI

Clary and Jace stepped out of the cab and stood outside Clary's home. She was glaring at Jace who had made her have the most awkward cab ride in her life. Beating the time she had to lie across Jon's and two other football players laps. They had gone to a party and some of them had been drinking (Excluding Clary). They payed the cab driver extra to drive them home like that instead of having them get another cab.

Jace had sat in the middle of the cab and as soon as Clary had sat down to his left and the cab took off, Jace had put his arm over her shoulders and scooted next to her, leaving her no room. She glared at him and told him to move over.

This led to Jace smirking at her and attempting to lift Clary onto his lap. The cab driver noticed this and the fact that Jace wasn't wearing a seatbelt. He shouted at Jace in some foreign language that Clary didn't understand, but she got the idea of what he was saying.

Jace chuckled before sliding into the middle of the cab and buckling his seatbelt, but still kept an arm over her shoulders. She glared at him, but couldn't help her heart beating erratically from how close they had been. Did she hate him so much it drove her crazy?

She shrugged his arm off her, but he then grabbed her hand and held on to it tightly. Clary tried to release her hand, even considered biting her arm off…or him…but she resisted and focused on the journey.

She became familiar as to where they were. She felt relief that she would be home in less than ten minutes and then she could get back at Jace.

Now that she was staring at her apartment window, her revenge was put on hold.

A window that had the living room on the other side was cracked and Clary could swear she saw crimson staining it.

Before Jace could ask her which apartment was hers, Clary bolted into the building and ran up the stairs. Her heart was pounding in panic.

She ran up the three flights of stairs, hearing Jace call out for her, but she bounded he steps as fast as her legs would carry her.

She was finally staring at her door and felt her eyes prick with tears she refused to let spill.

The door was pure oak with a coat of white paint, was now covered in engraved marks, splintered and had spots of crimson covering the handle.

Jace had finally caught up to her. she was sure if the site in front of her wasn't so grotesque, her would have made a sarcastic comment or demand why she ran away. Instead he unsheathed something from his waist and handed her something.

It was a dagger similar to the one she had used at the club to stab that guy. He held a different type of blade that looked alien to her.

Jace was staring into her emerald eyes. She noticed many emotions playing in his eyes, betraying his closed expression.

Clary's hand twitched, wanting to draw his expression and capture his traitor eyes, but she had much more important priorities at that moment.

Jace seemingly became impatient and grabbed her hand to place the dagger in it and curl her fingers around the hilt. Clary shook her head, not wanting to have the weapon in her procession again.

"Trust me. Whatever did that damage, you are going to want a weapon to defend yourself." Jace told her, his voice low.

Clary became aware that he had stepped closer to her, there was about five inches of space between them. "I don't want to kill anyone." Clary refused to sound like a child, but her words sounded like someone who was about to kill someone.

"You don't have to kill." Jace took another step closer, leaving about three inches of space. "Just maim at the most." There was a humorous glint in his eyes that made Clary want to laugh…or maybe the seriousness of the situation was getting to her.

She considered the situation for a short moment before taking a deep breath and taking the dagger. She had never trained with a weapon, and she just hoped she didn't hurt herself while she held it.

Jace released her hand he had held the dagger in and stepped away. She heard her mumble something under his breath before his strange weapon lit up with a similar blue colour to the guy's eyes, the one she…killed.

Jace stepped towards the door silently and pushed the door open. Clary didn't notice the door had been open till then.

She followed behind Jace, keeping the dagger a safe distance from her, as she surveyed her home. Or what was left of it.

Half of the furniture was missing. All of the painting Cary and her mother had done were gone, any pictures whatsoever were missing aside from the ones that only included Luke and her mother. Clary shivered at the thought of some creep with a photo of her.

All of the furniture in her home had been savagely uprooted and either tossed or shredded, decorating the floor in glass, stuffing from pillows and the couch, various shaped pieces of wood and many types of scraps of material.

Clary felt her body shake at the remains of her home. She glanced at the window she had seen from the street and whimpered when she saw the crimson liquid slowing dripping down the pane and onto the wallpaper to end in a gooey puddle on the floor.

Clary also noticed similar coloured liquids in various spots on the floor and walls. She shuddered at the thought of where the liquid came from and what caused the mess.

Jace seemed confused at the state of her home, Clary hoped he wouldn't mock her for its state. She would most likely lash out at him…and she would more than certain be more vicious than any demon he claimed to meet.

She watched Jace step over the mess, avoiding stepping on the destroyed furniture and liquid. His movements were so graceful and Clary was sure any dancer would be jealous.

Clary tried to copy his movements, but she stumbled and almost lost her balance. Jace was inspecting the area; Clary was trying to get to her room.

The hallway didn't look any better than the living room. There was just more glass and wood than material.

Clary finally reached her room, preparing to see a mess similar to the rest of her home. She opened the door slowly and gasped. The room was as she left it. The only mess was the clutter of sketches on her walls, clothes strewn across the floor and the shattered pieces of her alarm clock.

She stepped further into the room and began looking in her wardrobe for a change of clothes. She changed into a pair of navy yoga pants, dark blue turtle neck with long sleeves and ash gray ankle boots.

The jeans she had worn had dried blood on them and they were sliced in a few places, most likely from the glass of her car. She wondered how her top was shredded yet her jeans were saved.

Clary was about to leave her room when she heard something hissing behind her.

**Jace POV**

Jace frowned at the red-head that had attacked his manhood. What did he do to deserve that?

Okay, sure he hadn't been the most polite person to her (Probably) but did his crotch deserve that? Was she really offended by being called a lesbian?

He couldn't help the sly grin that attached itself to his face at the fantasy. If the red-head knew how to read minds, he was sure she would castrate him. He found the idea oddly kinky.

Isabelle brought him back to reality by asking Clary yet again about her _boyfriend._ Jace felt a strange emotion overcome him.

Was he really that annoyed that the red-head was already taken? He would admit that he would take the red head to bed if the opportunity arose, but he wasn't going to cross the line of sleeping with another guy's girl…maybe.

He was about to listen to Clary's reply unwillingly when he felt something vibrating in his pocket and an annoying tune filled the air. He knew what it was. It was a phone he had found next to Clary in the wreckage of the car.

Clary twisted her head around to find the source of the noise. It was clear she recognized the sound. "Is that my phone?" She asked.

Jace noticed Isabelle shrug from the corner of his eye. Then Clary turned her electric green eyes on him, causing him to cross his arms and smirk. He was going to get revenge. "Now it seems like someone earns an apology." He said triumphantly.

He was not fooled by her innocent smile. "I'll take the time to accept your apology, *after* you give me back my phone!" He couldn't help but laugh at her.

Better than her had tried to make him apologize. Why should he apologize? It was just a string of words. He believed actions, not words. Well unless if someone swore by the angel than he trusted another's word.

Jace was taken away from his high as he felt something being pushed into his pocket. He looked down to see his adopted sister retrieve the phone from his pocket. He was shocked that she had done so willingly.

He would never see Izzy as anything but a sister, but that didn't mean they were comfortable doing sibling things. Instead they treated each other more like close friends. This usually meant that he was her gay best friend as she constantly asked for his and Alec's opinion on clothes. Like he knew what a sweet heart neckline was. And asking Alec for fashion advice? Really? Jace was sure Alec was blind folded when choosing an outfit for the day.

As soon as Izzy had the phone out of his pocket, Jace frowned at her for taking his ransom away. If Alec was there instead he would have rolled his eyes, told Jace to grow up but let him at it. Or maybe walk away like a spoilt teenage mundane girl who was refused her parents credit card. Whatever had put him in a mood was really grinding on Jace's nerves.

Jace watched Izzy toss the phone to Clary who clumsily caught it. It had begun ringing once more as she held it firmly in her grip. He couldn't help but marvel at her face that was beginning to match her hair.

As She looked at the front of her phone, he watched a common combination of emotions filter through her expression. Living in New York, the expression was very common. Many didn't notice it, but after years of training to pick up every little detail, expressions become easy to read…at times.

He watched her looking at her phone. He walked towards the wall to lean against it and began studying his nails in his normal fashion before saying in an irritated voice "Will you answer the damned thing? It's very annoying."

She glared at him before answering the annoying device. He felt a grin pop onto his face as he realized she had listened to him. The stubborn red-head was most likely only trying to make a point, but Jace was most definitely going to tease her about this later.

He didn't realize that he hadn't been listening to what was going on till Clary's screams for her mother snapped him to attention.

Her face was flushed, not from embarrassment, but from panic. Her green eyes were no longer glaring, but wide with panic. Her whole frame shaking.

He wasn't sure why, but a large part of him wanted to console the small girl. Of course he couldn't. it made no sense and how would he explain it? Isabelle would never let him live it down, that he had cared for a girl instead of trying to seduce her.

"Clary, what's wrong?" Isabelle asked.

Clary seemed to be in a trance which broke by the sound of her phone shattering on the floor.

"I-I need to go home." Clary mumbled. Jace became very confused at the strange reaction going on in his head telling him to say no.

"No, we need to talk to Hodge." Isabelle insisted, grabbing Clary's arm and trying to pull her to the direction Hodge's office was.

Clary shook her grip off and turned in the direction they had just come from.

Jace couldn't be held responsible for what happened next. His traitorous body moved without permission, until he stood right in front of her. She gasped as her small and soft body crashed into his tall and lean one. He heard her gulp and noticed she tried to sidestep. His body ye again betrayed him by blocking her again.

"You're not going anywhere. Do I really have to drag your child sized body to Hodge?" he internally winced at the harshness of his voice. She didn't deserve it, but he was angry at his body for moving independently.

"Why are you acting like suck an asshat!" Clary threw her hands up in exasperation. "I need to see of my mom is okay!" Jace resisted the urge to wipe her tears from her cheeks.

"Hodge can-" Isabelle began but Clary cut her off.

"To hell with Hodge!" she screamed. "My mother needs me! I am not a child that you can boss around. So get out of my way!" Clary attempted to push Jace out of her way, leading her to punch him which only made him chuckle at her weak attempt. She had a much stronger kick than punch.

"Seen as you have the strength of a mouse, what will you do if your mother is supposedly in danger? Glare at the culprit? Blind them with your hair?" Jace smirked at her again.

He felt his cheek being slapped, surprising him as he momentarily lost his balance. Once he regained his posture, he glared at her, silently admitting he deserved that, but he would never admit that out loud.

"I'm wasting time arguing with you. I'm going home to help my mother." Clary hissed as she yet again attempted to pass Jace. He was surprised by the look of determination on her face.

As she tried to pass him once more, instead of blocking her, he placed his hand on her shoulder. She stopped moving and looked up at him. He composed his features to become as blank as a piece of paper. A stunningly attractive piece of paper. He stared into her enormous emerald eyes, as though searching for something…

"I'll bring you to your mother, *if* you swear by the angel that you will come back her straight away." Jace than mentally cursed himself. Her swearing by the angel had no meaning to her. he wasn't even sure she was a shadowhunter! He had risked her life when drawing the iratze on her and her brother, and she had no ill effects, but he still wasn't entirely sure.

He watched her consider the deal for a moment before she nodded. Jace sighed, knowing there was no point in pressing for her to swear by the angel. He turned his attention to Isabelle, breaking away from Clary's eyes.

"Tell Hodge that something came up and that we'll be back soon." Jace grabbed Clary by the arm and started dragging her in a different direction, ignoring Isabelle's protests.

He felt Clary repeatedly slap his hand that was on her arm. He was enjoying that he made her so flustered. It was very entertaining. It was something he couldn't do with Alec, Isabelle or Max.

Alec would duel him then become angry when Jace would obviously win.

Isabelle…he preferred having all limbs attached.

Max was a little kid who looked up to Jace. He annoyed the little boy at times, but Max never got mad. He would try to get even, but he never got mad.

Jace reluctantly released the stubborn girl, noticing a warm sensation being lost from the missing contact. He shrugged, not making a deal of it.

He was very much aware of the girl's presence by his side. He could also see from the corner of his eye, that the girl was watching him. He was already smirking from earlier, so she wasn't likely to realize that he noticed.

He was bored of the silence, so as they reached the life threatening elevator, Jace decided to ask the girl "So where do you live?"

Clary's gaze focused and her cheeks flamed as she left her own little world. Jace wanted to laugh at her reaction, but decided to wait.

"W-what?" she stuttered.

Jace felt his smirk widen. "I asked you where you lived."

Clary blushed even more before answering. Jace then came up with a great idea to get revenge on Clary for kicking him in a place no man should ever be kicked.

He resisted the urge to laugh as he stepped into the elevator, enclosed in a small space with the girl. Her address was far enough away that they would be taking a taxi.

Time for some fun.

* * *

So what did you guys think? :D

I don't think the Jace POV sounds right...It sounds a little pervish...but I did my best!

so time for this chapters question? :D

**Who said:**

**"Why would I have a spider? Do I look like someone who would collect them?"**

As usual, I will try to update as soon as I can! I can't promise that I will update this weekend as I have a S***load of homework and notes to catch up on :/ Yay me :/ but I will try my best!

Oh, by the way, what did you all get up to for Halloween? :D not trying to sound like a stalker or anything! Just curious! I stayed with my regular tradition and stayed up late watching horror movies! :D

Till next time ~Maraudergirl68448


End file.
